The Invasion Interlude
by Nate Grey
Summary: When Leila Hawkaloogi and her weird blue dog move in next door, Kim Possible's life suddenly gets a lot more difficult. Lilo & Stitch, Kim Possible crossover.
1. The Second Earl of Sandwich

Notes: You could argue the two series have nothing to do with each other. I would argue that each stars a cute girl fighting, if not the forces of evil, then forces prone to the influence of evil. Each features multiple certifiable geniuses as supporting cast, as well as someone obviously there for comedic effect. Oh, and funny bad guys.

Summary: The mysterious Leila Hawkaloogi and her weird blue dog come to Middleton, and suddenly, Kim Possible's life gets a lot more difficult.

**The Invasion Interlude**

**A Kim Possible/Lilo & Stitch Crossover by**

**Nate Grey (XMAN0123-at-aol-dot-com)**

_Prologue: The Second Earl of Sandwich_

Kim Possible considered herself a fairly nice teenager. Considering some of the ones she'd had prolonged exposure to (well, really just one in particular), she thought she was downright accommodating most of the time. But even she had to draw the line at a lab that smelled like elephants lived in it (and, in fact, had apparently done much more than just lived in it, recently).

The lab belonged to one Doctor Harry Maniaml. At least, if his driver's license was to be believed. Kim certainly hadn't at first, but after spending five days in the man's company, she wondered how she'd ever doubted it.

Harry Manimal was quite literally an ape of a manalthough the silvery hair coating his arms, legs, face, and head put Kim more in mind of a gorilla. A very friendly, talkative gorilla, but a gorilla nonetheless. Kim had spent the past few days helping the good doctor capture and tag an elusive family of kangaroos for further study. And while Dr. Manimal's resemblance to a gorilla certainly hadn't helped in that situation, Kim imagined that being over seven feet tall and nearly four hundred pounds sometimes had its advantages.

Like when you really, really wanted someone to do something for you. Like making a fairly nice teenager wait in a lab full of various animals (and their smells) while you did ANYTHING else.

But when the fifth elephant in ten minutes wandered by, swatting her arm with its tail (in what she hoped was a purely accidental manner), Kim decided she'd had more than enough. She marched over to where Dr. Manimal was crouching next to a particularly morose-looking hyena and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Doc, I know you're busy here, but do you think we could speed this up just a tad? Like I tried to tell you before, I generally don't accept any form of payment for-"

At that point, Harry Manimal leapt to his enormous feet, and Kim trailed off as the man drew himself to his full height. Honestly, he even MOVED like a gorilla. And staring up at him just then, Kim felt like a very tasty banana.

"I am afraid I must INSIST on paying you, Miss Possible," Dr. Manimal said firmly. "If not for your bravery, your cunning, your willingness to aid my furry friends, I fear that the mystique of the kangaroo familial unit might never be fully understood."

As Kim had learned very quickly, the man was really passionate about his animals. So much so that he let them have free reign of his so-called lab. So-called because Kim couldn't bring herself to call it anything other than a huge mess. Except maybe a pig sty.

"It's really no big, Doc. I do this kind of thing all the time." Hoping he didn't read too much into that, she barreled ahead. "And I really do need to be getting back to my own familial unit. Not as much mystique involved, especially when it comes to curfew."

This was obviously not the right thing to say, because Dr. Manimal took a giant step forward, until he was almost leaning over her. "Miss Possible," he said in a tone that left no room for debate. "You will not leave this lab until I have found some way to sufficiently show my appreciation for all that you have done."

"Um...okay?" was all Kim could manage to squeak out. For some reason, even though she'd faced down robots twice his size, it was harder to refuse when you couldn't attack whatever was in the way. As it was, she still couldn't get him to just call her 'Kim' like almost all her other clients did.

The doctor's face split into a blinding grin. "Wonderful! Now, I noticed that you were accompanied by a young man, who in turn was accompanied by what appeared to be a naked mole rat."

Kim sighed. Why was it that NO ONE could remember two certain words when they were strung together? "You mean Ron and Rufus. They wanted to wait outside." Mostly to keep Rufus from being eaten, and partially because some of Dr. Manimal's lab occupants did include monkeys.

"Yes! A perfect example of the agreeable partnership one can have with an animal companion, if I may say so. I wonder if I could interest you in adopting such a companion to take home, Miss Possible?"

"I already have two animals loose in my house," Kim said quickly. "We call them Tim and Jim."

Dr. Manimal's eyes twinkled with interest. "Dogs? Domesticated?"

Kim smirked. "Tweebs, unfortunately related."

"I suspect that you just haven't found that certain animal that suits you, Miss Possible," the doctor suggested. "Common isn't always the way to go. Perhaps I could interest you in a mongoose? A fox?"

"...I've been told the fox agrees with me, but I don't think I need one in my life," Kim replied. "Doc, couldn't we just-"

Dr. Manimal snapped his fingers. "Ah ha! I've just thought of the perfect companion for you! You would need something easily managed, capable of taking care of itself with an almost human-like sense of logic, yes?"

"...Doc, if you're suggesting some kind of mutated monkey, we've been down that road before, and-"

"Oh, heavens no! No, this creature is far more unique! The only one of its kind that I'm aware of, in fact! Yes, I think our Domesticated Arabian Koala is just what you need!"

Kim frowned. "Last time I checked…which was about an hour ago, in case you forgot…koalas were native to Australia."

"As I said, it's an extremely rare specimen, Miss Possible. As an added bonus, this koala actually prefers the company of humans to its marsupial brethren. And wait until you see how intelligent he is!"

Before Kim could think to argue, one of the doctor's gigantic hands was guiding her over to where a large refrigerator was standing in one corner. Upon shooting him a clueless look, he indicated that she should open it, and Kim hesitantly did so, wondering why there might be a need to keep a koala in a refrigerator.

At first, the contents looked like anything you'd expect to find in a refrigerator. Various meats, cheeses, lettuce, breads, assorted sandwich fillings, and things of that nature lined the shelves. Resting upon the very bottom shelf, however, was a furry-looking, yellowish-tan mass about the size of a large teddy bear.

"Miss Possible," Dr. Manimal said proudly, "may I present to you, the incredible, the remarkable, Earl of Sandwich II!"

So loud was his announcement that Kim saw the tan mass move. And then she realized with a start that it was actually BREATHING. And then it was sitting up, yawning, and scratching its side in what was a decidedly unconcerned manner, all but ignoring its visitors.

The doctor was positively beaming now. "Earl! Oh, Earl! Please, could you show Miss Possible your special skills?"

The creature turned its head, and Kim finally got a good look at it. It certainly bore at least a passing resemblance to a koala: two black, watery eyes, a round red nose, and a somewhat dazed expression (although she supposed everyone looked like that after a good nap). After looking at first the doctor and then Kim, the koala made a fist and thumped the shelf it was sitting on. Instantly, a hidden panel sprang out of the side of the refrigerator, forming a makeshift table just above the shelf. The koala then proceeded to stand up and gather various ingredients above it, humming a rather upbeat tune as it did so.

Kim watched this all in a kind of fascinated stupor, trying to decide if maybe that little joey had kicked her in the head a bit harder than she'd first figured.

Having everything it needed, the koala spread the ingredients out on its little table, and proceeded to, much to Kim's continued shock, make sandwiches with a precision that many mothers would envy. It even whipped out a knife, which it used to remove the crusts and cut the sandwiches in half. Finally, it picked up the finished products and held them out expectantly.

With no sign of hesitation whatsoever, Dr. Manimal took a sandwich and bit into it almost ravenously. He managed a big sigh of apparent rapture before tearing off another large bite.

Kim eventually took the other sandwich, smiling in an attempt to be polite.

Dr. Manimal noticed her hesitation. "Not to worry, Miss Possible! Earl is a very clean creature. Why, he makes lunch for my entire staff!"

There was certainly no fur stuck in the bread that Kim could see, so she took a small bite...and was pleasantly surprised to find that she enjoyed it. More than quite a bit, in fact. She took another bite, and another, and soon found herself licking her fingers.

"You see! He's a culinary genius!" Dr. Manimal said. "I bet a kind, loving family is just what he needs to make his life complete. And I daresay he wouldn't make meal preparation easier on your mother."

Kim found herself considering the doctor's offer. "Mom could use a break every now and then. She is a brain surgeon, after all."

"Splendid! Then you'll take him with you!"

"What? I never said I'd-" Kim suddenly noticed that the koala was smiling at her in the most hopeful way. "That is, I, um..."

But Dr. Manimal had already picked up the koala and was holding it up to her face. "Look, Earl! Wouldn't you like to go home with Miss Possible and meet your new family?"

Much to Kim's dismay, the koala reached out and climbed into her arms with no further prodding. As if sensing her reluctance, he offered her another sandwich and a big smile.

Kim sighed. "...exactly how attached are we to Earl for a name?"

Apparently, she wasn't the only one with a name change in mind, because Earl grinned and gave her a big, furry kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Next Chapter: Earl gets a new name, and the Possibles get a new neighbor.

Feedback (even outraged complaints) is strongly encouraged.


	2. The Girl Next Door

Notes: The most commonly used names I've seen for Kim's parents are John, Marsha or Andrea. But I don't know if any of those are official, so I don't even bother…

Chapter 1: The Girl Next Door

Mrs. Dr. Possible, world-renowned brain surgeon and mother of three, was currently firmly submerged in the latter of her two roles. She was making a fresh batch of peanut butter cookies, one of many ways she had discovered to "trick" her youngest children into eating healthy.

With Kim it was no problem; constantly saving the world demanded a steady diet of only occasional junk food and extreme workouts. Tim and Jim, however, were more likely to end up like Kim's super genius friend Wade: super intelligent and pleasantly plump. Their main source of exercise came from soccer practice and running from their own inventions gone awry, and as their mother, Mrs. Possible was constantly concerned that when and if saving the world depended on the entire Possible family being able to pull off some of Kim's more dangerous moves, several of them wouldn't be able to pull their own weight.

Frankly, though, Kim was so good at her job that she didn't worry as much anymore. At least not about eating healthy. No, her concern was now more for her boys' personal safety, since they insisted on regularly inventing things that blew up or blew other things up. Even now, she had the back door wide open, just in case there was another localized explosion from the backyard.

Which was probably why she didn't notice the little girl standing in the doorway until she turned to make sure the twins hadn't managed any mischief that would make it convenient to have a brain surgeon nearby.

"Oh! Hello there," Mrs. Possible said, clearly startled. "I didn't hear you come in. Do I know you?"

"Nope," the girl replied. "I'm Leila, your new neighbor. I smelled peanut butter cookies."

The girl seemed harmless enough, and clearly she was new in town. "Well, I guess that's my fault for leaving the door open. Would you like to try a cookie?"

"Two would be better," the girl replied at once.

"I couldn't agree more," Mrs. Possible chuckled, placing two cookies on a plate. "How about some milk, too?" Almost instantly, something told her what Leila's response would be.

"Chocolate milk-"

"Would be even better?" Mrs. Possible finished, already pulling out a carton.

Leila grinned her approval. "You're GOOD."

"I like to think so." She placed the cookies and milk on the table, inviting Leila to sit down.

Instead, the girl turned to the door and whistled sharply. "Here, Blue!"

Seconds later, Mrs. Possible's heart leapt into her throat as a small, ugly blue creature bounded into her kitchen, wagging its stump of a tail. To her shock, Leila began to pet the little monster affectionately.

"That's...your dog?" Mrs. Possible hazarded.

"Yup! Isn't he great?" Leila said proudly.

"Was he...in an accident? Or two?"

"More than that." Leila came closer and whispered loudly, "We're not s'posed to talk about it in front of him."

"Of course not." Mrs. Possible swallowed her gasp quite well. "I suppose he'd like a snack, too?"

"No, the other cookie's for him. Trust me, he doesn't need any more sugar than that." She tossed Blue the first cookie before taking the other for herself.

Mrs. Possible couldn't help but notice the way Blue's eyes shifted back and forth, taking in the entire kitchen. For some reason, it bothered her. Or maybe she still hadn't gotten over the way he looked.

At that moment, Tim and Jim ran in, their clothes stained with some kind of motor oil that would probably take three washings to get out. They stopped short upon spotting the new girl and her dog.

"Boys, this is Leila...what was your last name, dear?"

"Hawkaloogi!" Leila said brightly. "We're from Hawaii. This is my dog, Blue!"

"Neat!" the twins said at once, crowding around Blue.

"Was your dog mangled in an accident?" Tim asked, staring at Blue with obvious awe.

"Several," Leila replied smugly.

The boys looked at each other and high-fived. "COOL!"

Mrs. Possible sighed as her boys began eagerly petting Blue, who seemed to be enjoying all the attention. She made a mental note to make sure they washed their hands before they ate. Something told her Blue carried more germs than any other dog alive...or dead.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Leila tugged on her dress. "Yes, dear?"

"I'm really here to see Kim," Leila explained. "Is she home? I need her to find my other dog. She ran away."

"Oh...well, I suppose Kimmie occasionally does missing...persons cases. But I don't know that she's in the habit of finding missing pets."

"Trust me, ma'am. With this dog, you want to know where she is at all times. It's a matter of continental security."

Mrs. Possible blinked. "...okay. I'll be sure to let Kim know when she gets home."

"Thanks!" Leila turned back to the twins. "Wanna see Blue do some tricks? He can pick his nose with his tongue!"

Mrs. Possible stopped the boys in mid-cheer. "Why don't you show them those tricks outside, Leila? There's another cookie in it for you."

"You're lucky I respond well to bribes, ma'am," Leila said with a grin. "Okay, boys! March!"

The boys obediently filed out after Leila, with Blue bringing up the rear. He paused in the doorway, giving the kitchen one last long look before bounding away.

Mrs. Possible sighed and began to write a note for Kim. If anything, she would at least meet the new neighbors. She doubted Leila's missing dog was all that serious a matter. Then she thought of Blue, and decided the sooner it was off the streets, the better off everyone was.

* * *

Kim had all too readily agreed to stop by Bueno Nacho on the way home. It gave her even more time to figure out how to tell her parents they had another mouth to feed. Although Earl had already proven to be more than capable of feeding himself.

"I'm telling you, KP, this can only be a good thing!" Ron insisted between bites of his Naco Grande. "How many people can say they have a sandwich-ready koala?"

"None," Kim answered confidently, watching Earl demolish his third order of cheese fries. That had been Ron's idea, and apparently his second nature when it came to animals was still in working order. "But I still can't decide how to tell my parents."

"Simple! You can do anything, so you can be a salesperson. You just have to sell the bear!"

Kim sighed patiently. "Ron, koalas aren't bears." She still had her doubts that Earl was a koala, though. Especially when he reached over and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Focus, KP! We've gotta work on your sales pitch. Now, the first thing we have to work on is the name. Would you name a teddy bear Earl?"

Rufus shuddered and shook his head. "No way!" he chittered.

"I didn't name him, remember?" Kim asked.

"Exactly why you should! This new name will represent the new bond you share with your animal pal! It's gotta be something full of love and friendship! Something that will show the 'rents how great he is! Something like..." Ron stood up, thrusting a fry into the air. "The Naconater!"

"Ron, you just blew your only bid in the name pool. Sit down."

"Aw, c'mon, KP! Look at him naconate those fries! Can you honestly tell me you've got a better name?"

"My parents are not going to take the Naconater into their home. It needs to be something cute."

"I know! Hit 'em with something they already know and love! Rufus II!"

Even Rufus looked doubtful of that suggestion. Earl just stuck out his tongue…which turned out to be purple.

Kim shook her head. "Nice try, but no. He's my...koala, so I'll name him." She turned to Earl, trying to recall everything she knew about him, and then fit it into a proper name.

Ron wasn't finished, though. "Brainstorm! I dub thee...the Chewmeister!" The tapped each of Earl's shoulders with a fry.

Rufus grinned and flashed a thumbs up, showing his approval.

Earl blinked and looked at Kim expectantly.

"I'm calling him Chewie and that's final."

"For short, you mean!" Ron turned to the koala. "You are the Chewmeister! Your mission? Seek out and devour all nacos and fries!"

Kim grabbed the newly-named Chewie as he began to get up, apparently to carry out the mission. She pulled him into her lap and stuffed some fries into his mouth. "Ron, you're turning into a bad influence. Lay off the Chewmeister stuff, would you?"

"Just trying to help out, KP. You'll be thanking me once Chewman Fu is the newest member of the Possible clan."

"I hope so," Kim sighed, and was rewarded with a bright smile from Chewie. "For some reason, I don't want to give him up. And not just because I don't want to go back to Dr. Manimal's lab."

"Animal magnetism," Ron said sagely. "I'm not the only one who possesses it, hard as that is to believe."

"Yeah, the monkey ninjas can barely keep their paws off of you."

"Low blow, KP!" Ron complained.

"You know I'm kidding, Ron. So are you going to be around when I try to sell Chewie to my parents?"

"No can do. Steel Toe is taking on Dan 'Rocket Man' Bolski tonight. Must see TV! Besides, the bear practically sells himself. Just have the 'rents try his sandwiches, and they'll be begging him to stay!"

Kim started to point out again that Chewie wasn't a bear, but decided against it. If he wasn't offended by it, she probably shouldn't be, either. "Wish me luck, then. I just hope they don't bring up that goldfish Jim won at the fair last year."

"Didn't float over so well, huh?"

"Actually, that was the problem: he did. After only two days."

"Yikes!" Rufus squeaked.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Possibles have the new neighbors over for dinner, and Kim finds out nothing is sacred to Leila. 


	3. An Impossible Dinner

Chapter 2: An Impossible Dinner

"Howdy, neighbor!" Mr. Dr. Possible called out with a friendly wave. "Need a hand?"

The tall, muscular, dark-skinned man obviously did not need a hand. All the same, he nodded politely as he picked up a large box. "Please."

"If you were missing your daughter and her dog," Mr. Possible added as he crossed the driveway to the car the man was unloading, "she's playing with my boys. I think they were trying to tear off our automatic garage door."

The big man arched an eyebrow behind his shades. "You seem to be taking that awfully well."

Mr. Possible just chuckled as he picked up a box. "Oh, I'm sure they can put it back, eventually. So, what brings you to our little neck of the woods?"

"My job, actually." He lowered his voice a bit as they reached the front door. "I'm former CIA."

"Ah, I see. Is this about that incident my Kimmie cub had in the Himalayas last week?"

"...no. We have reason to believe that your daughter might be asked to take on a certain mission for a certain mad scientist."

"Not that Drakken fellow again?" Mr. Possible asked, setting the box down on a table.

"No. Definitely not him. It would be in Kim's best interest if she turned down that job. I'm here to make sure she doesn't become a pawn in a twisted plan for planetary domination."

"And you're certain he's after my daughter?"

"Yes. As I'm sure you know, a girl who can do anything doesn't always attract the right crowd. But then, I'm sure she'd know something was off about the offer right away. Smart as the guy is, he tends to be rather obvious. I'm just an...extra security measure."

"In that case, I'll have Kim introduce you to Wade. He's the one that screens all of her clients to make sure they're on the level. Oh, and I don't believe I caught your name?"

The man hesitated. "David."

"Hawkaloogi?" Mr. Possible guessed with a straight face.

"No, Jones. Leila is my adopted daughter."

"Ah, I see. Then it's just the two of you?"

"For now. We expect Leila's aunt and uncle to join us shortly. They had business to take care of back home. Uncle Jumbo is a breeder of rare dogs."

"Then I should expect more dogs like Blue?" Mr. Possible asked warily.

"It would be wise, yes. But I wouldn't be too concerned. Leila has them all well-trained. She's going to take over the family business when she's old enough."

"Sounds exciting."

Mr. Jones peered over his shades. "You have no idea."

* * *

Mrs. Possible looked hesitant. "Kimmie, I don't know about this..."

"Just give him a chance, Mom!" Kim pleaded. "Chewie lives to make sandwiches, and wait until you taste them!"

"You've tried his sandwiches?"

"Mom, they're FANTASTIC!" Kim insisted. "I was skeptical at first, too, but he's really amazing!"

"And he's clean?"

"Yes! He never sheds around food. It would be an insult to his craft."

Mrs. Possible shook her head. "Kimmie, I know you're responsible, and normally I wouldn't be against you having a pet. But-"

Kim shushed her mother, glancing into the kitchen. "Mom, we prefer the term 'animal companion' these days."

Mrs. Possible sighed. "But, you're asking me to place the health of this family in the hands…no, paws…of your animal companion."

"That's why I've arranged this taste test," Kim explained. "The best part is he can make virtually any kind of sandwich. You'd never have to rush home to make dinner again. He even understands when people talk to him!"

"And your proof of that is?"

"I asked him to make BLTs for dinner," Kim said with a straight face.

"Kimmie..."

At that moment, Chewie walked into the room, carrying a platter loaded with sandwiches. He took a bow before handing the platter to Kim.

"Good little Arabian Koala!" Kim cooed, patting his head. "See, Mom? Don't they look tasty? Just try one and you'll never want anyone else to make sandwiches in this house! Um, except you, of course."

Mrs. Possible picked up a sandwich and took a small bite. She chewed a few times and looked at Chewie, who was staring up at her expectantly. Finally, she swallowed and cleared her throat.

"And he can do this every day?"

Chewie beamed, and Kim threw her arms around her mother's neck.

"Hold on, I didn't say yes yet!" Mrs. Possible insisted.

"Yet?" Kim asked with a big grin.

"This is strictly a trial basis, Kimmie. He has a week to impress me."

"So he can stay?" Kim asked eagerly.

"Only if you personally see to all of his needs. He's your responsibility. Any fur I find had better still be attached to him."

Kim gave her mother a big kiss on the cheek. "Mom, you're the best!" She scooped up Chewie and headed upstairs.

"Kimmie, be sure to keep him in your room tonight!" Mrs. Possible called up the stairs. "We're having the new neighbors over for dinner, and they have a...dog...of sorts."

"Okay, Mom!" Kim shouted back.

* * *

"How come you dressed like you're going to work?" Leila asked. "It's just dinner."

Her 'father' took in her red dress with white floral print at a glance. "I am former CIA. I need to look the part."

"But you look like you're gonna shoot someone for the President."

He shook his head as they crossed the driveway. "I don't have a gun, Lilo."

"Did we have to leave Stitch at home? He'll get bored and wreck something."

"We shouldn't need any distractions tonight. We need to learn as much about the Possibles as we can if we're going to keep them out of you-know-who's clutches."

"Is that all? You should've just let me invite Tim and Jim over. They told me everything about Kim."

"I highly doubt that."

"She's head cheerleader, has a crush on Josh Mankey, and looks horrible in facial masks."

"How do you-"

Wordlessly, Leila held up a very unflattering photo.

"...do I even want to know?" he asked.

"I TOLD you they told me everything. It's almost like they wanted me to blackmail her. They even published a book called 'How to Blackmail Your Big Sis' under fake names. They're really sneaky. I like them."

"We're here to aid Kim, not blackmail her."

"You never know," Leila disagreed, slipping the picture into her pocket.

"Be nice," he commanded, ringing the doorbell. "You promised."

"I AM nice! I promised Tim and Jim I'd help test their jetpack!"

The door opened a moment later, and Mrs. Dr. Possible smiled at them. "Hello, Leila. Mr. Jones. Welcome to our home."

"We didn't bring Blue," Leila informed her. "He's got gas."

Mr. Jones slapped himself on the forehead and groaned.

"How awful for him," Mrs. Possible murmured. "I certainly hope he gets better."

Leila nodded. "Me, too. He's making the paint on the car run."

* * *

Kim's first impression of Leila Hawkaloogi was not a very good one. Leila, she decided within five minutes, was a female, Hawaiian version of a tweeb, only louder and contained to one body. (She hadn't had the distinctive horror of meeting Blue yet)

Naturally, Leila was seated right next to Kim at the dinner table. When she wasn't flicking tater tots into the air for the tweebs to catch in their mouths, she was saying the most embarrassing things imaginable. Kim still hadn't recovered from the whole lecture on how only certain sized bras made the best slingshots.

Mr. Jones managed to keep his stony composure throughout dinner, but apparently he was used to this.

It wasn't until Leila took her first bite of Chewie's BLTs that she quieted down.

"Who made this?" she asked innocently. "It's really good."

Mrs. Possible froze. She'd only had time to mention Chewie to her husband, and dinner would be a disaster if the boys discovered there was a new Possible pet.

"We know a cook who owes me a few favors," Kim said. "I saved him from...a less than desirable housing situation."

Leila tiled her head slightly. "This cook. Is he short? Yellow-brown hair? A little on the chunky side?"

Mr. Jones fumbled the sandwich he was holding.

Kim blinked. "Um...no?"

Leila smiled. "Thought it was someone I knew. Pass the mustard, please!"

Tim grabbed the mustard and sent it soaring across the table in a pass that any football coach would've applauded. Leila snagged the mustard just before it could bounce off of Kim's head. Jim looked very disappointed.

Kim glared at her brothers before going back to her own meal. 'Maybe this Leila girl isn't so bad after all,' she thought. She snuck a glance at Leila, who was drawing a rather odd design on her BLT with the mustard. It almost looked like the numbers 6, 2, and 5.

"Excuse me," Mr. Jones said suddenly, rising from the table. "May I use your phone?"

"I'll show you where it is," Mr. Possible offered, standing as well.

Leila took a big bite of her BLT. "So, Kim," she said with her mouth full, "does Josh Mankey really look like a monkey?"

On second thought, Kim decided, maybe her first assessment of Leila had been spot on.

* * *

Up in Kim's room, Chewie was keeping himself busy by going through a large scrapbook he'd found. If he'd had any doubts that going home with Kim Possible was the right decision, they vanished more and more with every page he turned.

A sound amazingly like laughter floated from Chewie's mouth as he shut the scrapbook and put it back on the shelf. He'd picked himself a real winner, and from here on in, he was going to be living the good life. All he had to do was make a few sandwiches, smile big, and keep his thoughts to himself.

Chewie flopped across Kim's bed and sighed, totally at peace. Things were going great, and nothing could ruin the sweet deal he had going.

And that was when he heard it. A voice that had haunted his nightmares more than once.

"Wow! You really DO have a short range matter transporter in your room!"

Chewie practically threw himself against the door, straining his ears. He had to be imagining things. Had to be. She couldn't be here. Not now. Not when things were just starting to go his way, finally.

"And it works! Rockahula!"

Chewie's face went pale. It WAS her. The kid. Panicking, he dove under the bed and hid his face in his paws. With any luck, she'd never make it to Kim's room.

But if she was here, then her "dog" couldn't be far behind. He could practically feel the confines of an experiment pod closing in on him already…

* * *

Next Chapter: Just when Kim was starting to put last night's dinner behind her, Leila & Blue show up at her school…and so do Drakken & Shego.

Reviews!

Widow Shark

Okay, now I'm way confused. Leila and Blue? I thought this was a Lilo and Stitch x-over. And I don't suppose that's 6-2-5 either. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to keep reading to find out what's going on. Update soon and keep smiling : ).

**Don't be confused! (I thought the fact that a girl would be proud to call herself 'Hawkaloogi' would give Lilo away!) Of course they can't be completely truthful about who they are and why they're in Middleton, you don't go around telling people you have aliens for pets (well, you really shouldn't). The name changes are mostly for people who might try do some digging (like Wade). Think of it as a part of a witness protection program (just for SLIGHTLY less innocent people). And just so you know, Leila's 'father' isn't really named David Jones, but he IS former CIA. 625 has a reason for not talking, but he will get chatty soon enough. Thanks for putting this on your faves list! I will keep smiling!**

* * *

gargoylesama

Going to follow this story. There is actually a rumored Lilo and Stitch episode that is supposed to cross over with KP, but I am not sure if it is true or not.

**I read the same at TV Tome, but like you, have yet to see any proof except in one fanfic (and even that only lasted a paragraph). Glad you're interested in the story so far!**


	4. Leila the Destroyer

Chapter 3: Leila the Destroyer

Kim opened her locker with a hopeful look on her face. "PLEASE tell me you got a hit on the website, Wade."

"Nope, sorry. Anything wrong?" Wade asked.

Kim gave him a toned down version of her infamous puppy-dog pout. "I don't want to go home today. She'll BE there."

Wade frowned curiously. "Who?"

"That girl! Leila Hawkaloogi! She's so annoying!"

"Oh. It's funny you should mention her, Kim."

"There is NOTHING funny about this, Wade," Kim said firmly.

Wade shook his head. "I had some extra time on my hands, so I did some digging. You won't believe what I found out about your new neighbors."

"What, they're not from this planet?"

"If they weren't, it'd be impossible to tell. David Jones really is former CIA, but all of his assignments and work experience is highly classified. I doubt that's his real name, by the way. Even I couldn't break into his files."

Kim stared at the screen. "I find that very hard to believe, Wade."

"Hey, I said I couldn't, not I wouldn't eventually. Give me a few days. Then, there's Leila."

Kim rolled her eyes. "I know she's not from this planet."

"Actually, she is. But that's not the weird part. You know how you can do anything?"

"Are you trying to make me blush, Wade?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"Nope, totally serious. I think Leila Hawkaloogi is the girl that can, and does, do everything."

"You're going to have to explain that one."

"She's lived on an island her whole life, so you wouldn't think she'd be very newsworthy. Three guesses as to who shows up in local newspapers every week for pulling stunts that are only common for you?"

"Don't tell me Drakken has a Hawaii-based cousin now?"

Wade shook his head. "Kim, this girl is incredible. She and her blue dog have been connected to more explosions, weird occurrences, traffic accidents, and unnatural disasters than most of your typical bad guys."

"So what are you saying? That she's trying to take over the world?"

"No. I'm saying you should keep your eye on her. She could be dangerous."

"Waaaaade!" Kim whined. "You're going to make me spend even more time with her!"

"Sorry, Kim," Wade apologized. "But if my hunch about Leila is right, she's a walking weapon of mass destruction. Better to have her on your side than working against you."

"Now I have to be NICE to her!" Kim cried.

"What are you talking about? You're already nice. Just take her to Bueno Nacho, introduce her to Ron and Monique, stuff like that."

"Can't she just keep hanging out with the tweebs?"

"Didn't I hear you say she was annoying you as it was?"

Kim sighed dramatically. "Okay, I see your point. But she better be worth the trouble, Wade."

"Don't worry, Kim. If I'm wrong about this, I'll owe you big time."

Kim's eyes narrowed. "Oh, you certainly will, Wade. You'll owe me a date. In person. No holograms or other tricks of light allowed."

"A date?" Wade asked, his voice cracking with both surprise and fear.

"You heard me. If you're that much of a recluse, we could just do it at your house."

"...I don't think that would be good for our working relationship, Kim."

"That's why it's a date, Wade. There's no work involved."

"But what if something goes wrong?" Wade asked desperately.

Kim smirked. "I'd think you'd be more scared if things went right."

* * *

Tara was in the middle of telling Bonnie about the cute outfit she'd seen at the mall when Bonnie grabbed her arm.

"Tara," Bonnie said in absolute rapture. "Look!"

Tara looked across the school parking lot. There was a bright red vehicle sitting in the nearest handicap spot. It looked like a very imaginative cross between a dune buggy and a racecar. Inside the vehicle was a small girl, and next to her was a hideous monstrosity.

But that wasn't what had caught Bonnie's attention. For the little girl was holding up a sign bearing Kim Possible's name.

"Oh, this is just TOO good to pass up." Bonnie made a beeline for the car, dragging Tara along with her.

The little girl looked up as they approached. "You're not Kim," she stated.

"No, but we're very good friends of hers," Bonnie said, elbowing Tara to keep her quiet. "I'm Bonnie, and this is Tara. What's your name?"

"I," the little girl said importantly, "am a new client of Kim's. I'm afraid my name, and anything else I could tell you, is completely confidential."

"Of course. But I thought you should know. Ever since her last mission, Kim's had a little trouble seeing brightly colored objects. She's almost completely color blind."

The girl frowned. "Are you sure?"

Bonnie nodded, apparently feeling very sorry for her 'friend'. "Yeah. So she might miss you entirely. Her ears are just as sharp as ever, though. You want to really wail on the horn when she comes out, just to be sure to get her attention."

The girl glanced at the blue thing next to her, which almost seemed to shrug. "Well...okay. Thanks."

"It was my pleasure," Bonnie said brightly. "Any friend of Kim's is a friend of ours." She quickly dragged Tara away before she burst out laughing at the deliciousness of her latest plot to thoroughly embarrass Kim Possible.

* * *

Monique had never met Leila Hawkaloogi, but from what Kim had said on the phone last night, she expected a menace to society. After spotting Leila in the school parking lot, however, she figured that the girl was really only a threat to Kim's social life.

Leila was in the process of leaning on her horn when Monique walked up. There was no real way to get her attention with all the noise, but the blue "dog" noticed Monique right away, and poked Leila with an oddly shaped claw.

"Oh. Hi," Leila said, looking her up and down.

"You must be Leila," Monique guessed, holding out her hand. "Kim told me all about you. I'm Monique."

Leila shook the offered hand. "You're really pretty, Monique."

Monique grinned, instantly forgetting every bad thing Kim had said on the phone. "You're pretty cute yourself. Is that your dog?"

"Yup! Blue, speak!"

To Monique's shock, the dog looked at her, and then said in a raspy voice, "H-Hiiii."

Monique blinked. "...um. Hi."

"Sore throat," Leila explained. "Otherwise, he'd welcome you to the dangerously out of control roller coaster ride that is our lives. So I'll just do it myself." She hopped out of the car and threw her arms around Monique's legs. "Aloha, cousin!"

"Cousin?" Monique asked slowly.

"It's the world view we have back on my island," Leila said proudly. "Everyone's family, so we call everyone we meet 'cousin'. And now you're part of our ohana! Tell her, Blue."

"Ohana means family," Blue said in that increasingly raspy voice. "Family means no one gets left behind, or forgotten."

"Well, just between us cousins," Monique whispered, "why were you leaning on that horn?"

"So Kim wouldn't miss us," Leila replied. "Bonnie said she was color blind."

"Rule number one, Leila: Bonnie is no friend of Kim's. Let me put it this way. Was there anyone on your island that was mean to you?"

Blue growled. "Myrtle Edmonds!"

"My greatest nemesis," Leila said seriously.

"Bonnie's like Myrtle, but taller," Monique estimated.

Leila gasped. "You mean she's evil?"

Monique smiled. "I wouldn't go that far, but she has her moments."

"We got duped, Blue," Leila reported sadly to her dog.

"Hey, don't feel bad," Monique said, patting her shoulder. "Bonnie is very good at what she does, and you didn't know."

"But won't Kim be mad?"

Monique leaned in closer and lowered her voice. "I won't tell her if you don't."

* * *

Kim had only taken a few steps outside when a thick cable fell around her shoulders and tightened painfully. "Hey!" she shouted as she was yanked off of her feet and into the air.

"Hope you don't get airsick easy, Kimmie!" a familiar voice rang out.

Kim gritted her teeth. "Shego," she muttered as a hovercraft burst from the clouds.

"Well, well, Kim Possible!" Dr. Drakken laughed as he leaned over the side. "I'd ask you to join us, but you seem to be all tied up!"

"Oh, very funny, Drakken," Kim spat. "Did Shego tell you to say that, or did you come up with it all by yourself?"

Rather predictably, Drakken glared at her. "That's the last time you poke fun at me, Kim Possible! SHEGO!"

"On it, Doctor D!"

Kim couldn't see what Shego was doing, but she felt and saw that she was being drawn higher into the air, and closer to the hovercraft. Within seconds, she'd passed the height where she could still wiggle free and make a somewhat safe drop back to the ground.

That was when she first noticed the red speedster following her. It was zigzagging back and forth across the road, lurching so much that just following it with her eyes made Kim feel queasy. And the nausea only got worse when she realized who was driving it.

"Not her," Kim moaned. "Anyone but her..."

But it was her. The fact that Leila Hawkaloogi was driving at her young age flew completely over Kim's head, especially when she picked out Monique squeezed into the passenger's seat.

Kim risked a glance upwards, and gasped when she spotted Shego's plasma-coated hands rising into the air. "Get away, Leila!" Kim shouted. "She's going to fire!"

But the speedster continued to follow the hovercraft, and a moment later, a bright green beam of plasma energy sailed past Kim, slamming just inches away from the car's left front tire.

Kim was half-hoping that the close call would convince Leila to back off. She was therefore completely surprised when the speedster's trunk popped open, and what looked like a small cannon emerged and drew a bead, not on the hovercraft, but on Kim herself.

"This can't be good," Kim whispered.

Seconds later, the cannon fired, and something round and blue just missed Kim's head as it whizzed by. There was a horrible shriek of metal being torn in two, and Kim looked up to see a decent-sized hole in the bottom of the hovercraft, which was now issuing a tremendous amount of black smoke.

Just then, the cable around Kim's shoulders slipped away, and she went into a freefall. At her current height, the best she could hope for was being plastered all over the front of Leila's speedster.

Without warning, something brushed against Kim's back, and then she felt an odd pressure on the seat of her pants, almost as if someone was holding her. She looked down, but couldn't quite see what had latched onto her. This became less important, though, because the ground was quickly rushing up to meet her.

Only it didn't, exactly.

Instead, there was a slight bump, and then she stopped moving.

Kim blinked a few times and looked down again. She was on the ground. Well, about two feet above it. And now there was a definite pressure on her bottom, and it felt strangely like paws.

The speedster zoomed up and skidded to a stop a few feet away.

Leila stuck her head out of the window. "Come, Blue!"

Kim gasped in surprise as she began to move towards the speedster. "What's going on?"

"Girl, whatever you do, don't look down unless you're ready for a rude shock," Monique warned as she climbed out.

Kim waited until she was set down on her feet before turning around and covering her mouth with a well-timed hand.

The small blue creature at her feet stretched out his paw in greeting and rasped, "H-Hiiii."

Kim might've fainted if Monique hadn't slipped an arm around her. "Take deep breaths, Kim. That's the only way the shock seems to fade."

"What is that?" Kim asked weakly, pointing.

"Leila's dog. And from where I was sitting, he just saved your life."

"Good boy, Blue!" Leila cheered, gathering her dog up in a big hug.

Kim wasn't sure if she was just imagining all of this or not. But when she tried to look away, she spotted the hovercraft weaving unsteadily across the sky as it flew lower and lower, still spewing smoke. She tried again, and found herself staring at the cannon that was still pointing up from the trunk, and smoking slightly, no less. That put things into perspective pretty quickly.

"I think I need to lay down."

"I think a chimmerito combo would help even more," Monique suggested. "Anyway, I ran into Ron outside Barkin's class, and he's saving our usual booth."

"What's a chimmerito?" Leila asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough, cousin," Monique answered, earning big smiles from both Leila and Blue.

Kim grabbed her friend's arm as they began to pile into the speedster. "Monique, PLEASE tell me you're not related. Please?"

"It's an expression, Kim," Monique explained airily. "You really have to lighten up. You're ohana now, girl."

"I'm what?" Kim demanded fearfully.

"Family!" Leila translated with a grin. "That means we'll never, EVER leave you alone!"

Kim looked as if she wanted to cry. She made do with a resigned sigh as she climbed into the backseat. "Could you at least let Monique drive? Since she knows the way and all, I mean..."

"Oh, no." Leila patted the dashboard affectionately. "She doesn't respond well to strangers. Right, Blue?"

Kim risked a glance up front, and her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. Because while she had seen Leila in the front seat earlier, what she hadn't seen was that Blue was sitting in her lap, doing the driving himself. With a soft moan of horror, Kim stretched out across the seat and tried to block out the sound of the tires screaming as the car lurched forward again.

* * *

Next Chapter: Ron finds himself the object of Leila's affections, and Kim discovers one of Chewie's hidden talents. 


	5. Ron the Stud

Chapter 4: Ron the Stud

By the time Leila's speedster jerked to a stop inside the Bueno Nacho parking lot, Kim was slowly beginning to accept the situation that she'd found herself in. Blue and Leila had saved her from Drakken and Shego. And for all their...quirks, she'd met people with worse attitudes. Being friends with them would add more excitement (and danger) to her life, if nothing else. Kim didn't like to admit that it was there, but the action junkie deep inside her wanted to see Leila as a friendly rival. The girl who could do anything versus the girl who did everything. It would be quite a story, for any reporter brave or foolish enough to cover it.

Anyway, Monique seemed to be getting along famously with Leila, and Blue apparently liked anyone his owner did.

"I think you're going to like our friend Ron," Monique said as she lifted Leila out of the car.

"Is he as cool as you two?" Leila asked hopefully.

"Ron...tends to have his own brand of cool," Kim replied, sharing an amused look with Monique. "But you'll never go hungry around him."

"I like him already," Leila decided at once.

None of them had any way of knowing that would be the understatement of the year.

* * *

Ron Stoppable was, in certain circles, not all that important. This was simply not the case, as far as the fast food industry was concerned. Among them, Ron Stoppable was a visionary.

Since the invention of the naco, Bueno Nacho's sales had increased phenomenally. And even though they'd cut Ron a hefty royalty check in the past, they still found small, less noticeable ways to repay him.

Ron was still under the assumption that his favorite booth would be taken if he didn't show up early enough after school. He had no way of knowing that there was almost always a "Reserved" sign on said booth before he or any of his friends arrived. (There was even a newly installed VIP poster bearing Ron, Kim, and Monique's faces) Nor did he ever stop to think on the occasional extra packet of taco sauce or double order of fries. He merely assumed that Bueno Nacho did these things randomly for all its customers, which was why they were so successful.

He was enjoying yet another of these "random" upgrades when he first laid eyes on Leila Hawkaloogi. If anything, he noticed her dog more than he did her, at first (but then, that was a very common reaction).

Leila stopped short when she saw him, and in the next instant, she was beside him in the booth, staring up at him with adoring eyes.

Ron blinked and swallowed the last of his fries. "Um...hey there, little lady."

"Hi," Lelia said dreamily, propping her head in her hands as she gazed at him.

Kim and Monique traded suppressed grins of laughter as they filled in the other side of the booth.

"Ron, I'd like you to meet our new friend, Leila Hawkaloogi," Monique said. "Leila, this is Ron Stoppable, inventor of the naco, standard best friend, and all-around nice guy."

"Anyone ever tell you that you have an interesting name?" Ron asked.

"All the time," Leila sighed, never taking her eyes off of him.

Monique seemed eager to keep the conversation going. "So. Leila just saved Kim's life."

Ron looked at Monique, then at Leila, and finally at Kim. "Seriously? How?"

"Shego and Drakken grabbed me," Kim admitted, flushing in shame. "Leila shot their hovercraft down...with her dog." Without really thinking about it, she reached down and scratched behind Blue's ears, and was more than a little surprised when he leaned into her fingers.

"That is one tough dog," Ron mused.

"He went by 'El Indestructerado' when he was with the circus," Leila pointed out, shooting Blue a quick glance of pride before turning back to Ron. "But he quit for me. We're a great team. He's the brains and the brawn, and I'm the public relations specialist. He wasn't always so good with people."

"So...what kind of dog is he?" Ron asked.

"Blue-Furred Ectoplasmic Detection," Leila replied. "Very rare. Legend says they were used by ancient Egyptians in the underworld."

Ron smiled. "So how did he make it to this world, huh?"

Leila shrugged. "He probably broke something important, and they kicked him out. But I'm glad they did. He's my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Well, KP is my best friend," Ron said, "so it looks like I owe you something for saving her. Just name it."

"Anything?" Leila asked eagerly. "Would you go out with me?"

Kim's eyes widened, and Monique just stared.

Ron looked to his friends for help, but they were obviously too stunned to do much. "Um...okay. Yeah. We could do that." He nodded, looking a little surer of himself. "We could definitely do that. It's definitely doable."

"Really?" Leila asked, her eyes shining with joy.

"I don't see why not." Ron casually draped an arm around her. "I'm single and foxy, so are you. No reason two single, foxy people shouldn't get together and just act natural."

"I like the way you think, Ron." She leaned into his side and sighed happily.

Monique was just about to comment when she noticed that Kim had grown unusually pale. "Uh, Kim? You okay, girl?"

"I think I need to lay down again," Kim whispered.

* * *

"So, Bonnie, when are we going to the salon again?"

"Salons aren't really my thing anymore, Tara," Bonnie said into her cell phone, leaning back in her armchair. "I don't really trust them with my hair anymore."

"So what do you do when you want it cut, then?"

"I know somebody," Bonnie replied. "Maybe I'll introduce you to her sometime. She's usually booked solid for months at a time, though, so it might be a while."

"Oh," Tara said, sounding disappointed. "Well, let me know when she's got an opening?"

"I'll think about it," Bonnie answered airily. "Might even put in a good word for you."

"You're the best, Bonnie!"

"You know it," Bonnie said, hanging up. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Okay, furball. Do your thing."

Instantly, what a yellowish blur surrounded her head, filling the air with a sound very similar to scissors cutting. In a few seconds, Bonnie opened her eyes and checked her reflection in the mirror, patting her hair gently.

"Perfect, as usual. Who would've thought the best haircuts would be free?"

There was a contented trilling in her ear, and she absently reached up run her fingers through some of the softest hair she'd ever felt.

"Don't get too full of yourself, though. That's my job."

* * *

Tara pouted as she hung up the phone. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Bonnie was avoiding me." She turned to the birdcage on her dresser. "What do you think, Presley?"

The violet bird seemed to shrug its wings, and offered little soothing chirps.

Smiling, Tara opened the cage and let the bird step onto her finger, raising it to her face. "Thanks, Presley. You always know how to cheer me up."

Presley hopped onto Tara's shoulder and gave her an affectionate peck on the cheek, before bursting into its own rendition of what sounded strangely like "Blue Suede Shoes."

* * *

Kim walked into her room and collapsed across her bed, moaning in frustration.

Leila hadn't stopped talking about her upcoming date with Ron ever since they'd left Bueno Nacho. Kim had never claimed to have any romantic feelings for Ron, but just the thought of him even going on a pretend date with Leila was horrifying. She was starting to wonder if Wade had been right about Leila doing everything. She was certainly doing a good job of stealing Kim's best friends.

Kim sighed and lifted her head, only to find Chewie staring at her curiously. She smiled faintly and reached over to scratch his head. "Don't worry, Chewie, I'm not sick. I just feel that way." She sighed and shook her head. "Why did Ron say yes? What was he thinking? And am I really jealous that he's supposedly doing this because Leila saved my life?" She groaned and pulled a pillow over her head. "Why couldn't he just buy her a chimmerito combo? Why does she have to make eyes at my best friend? Why do I care so much?"

Chewie stared at his owner for a long moment. Finally, he let out a small sigh and patted her forehead. "Because you should care, Kimmie."

There was a long pause. Slowly, Kim removed the pillow and stared up at him with wide eyes. "...Chewie? Did I just hear you just talk to me?"

He frowned. "I hope so. I'd hate to think I just exposed myself when you weren't even listening."

Kim blinked several times and sat up, looking at him warily. "You're not really a koala, are you?" she asked bluntly.

"If anyone else asks? Yes. Since you're asking, though, no."

"And I'm supposed to be okay with this?"

Chewie looked offended. "You were okay with it when you brought me home yesterday."

"I didn't know you could talk then!"

"You knew I wasn't a koala. Or you had your doubts, I could tell from the way you looked at me."

Kim stared at him defiantly. "I was hoping you were just a slightly mutated one. That, I could handle."

"Yeah, sure." He sighed and ran a paw over his face. "Knew I should've kept my big mouth shut a little longer. But you just had to come in looking all sad, and I'd feel like a total creep if I hadn't said something."

"You mean you only talked to make me feel better?" Kim asked slowly.

"Well, it's the least I could do. You're giving me room and board here. Or you were, at least."

"I won't kick you out yet...so long as you tell me the truth. Starting with what you are."

Chewie shot her a suspicious glance, but she looked serious enough. "Okay, fine. I'm one of over six hundred and twenty plus illegal genetic experiments created by Jumba Jukeeba. He's your standard mad scientist, I'm sure you know the type. Long story short, he hit the jackpot at number 626, his ultimate experiment. Only it kinda got loose."

"Where?" Kim asked.

"Outer space, but it escaped to Hawaii."

"...you're from outer space."

"Technically, I'm from an illegal genetics lab, but it was probably IN outer space at some point, yeah."

Kim stared at him hard.

He shrugged. "Hey, you wanted the truth. What can I do if you don't believe it?"

Something clicked in Kim's mind. "Wait. You said Hawaii."

Chewie smirked. "Same place your new little friends are from, right?"

"You know Leila and Blue?" Kim asked.

He snorted. "I know enough to know those aren't their real names, but I can see why they'd change them to come here."

"So are they from Hawaii or not?"

"In that she's lived there her whole life and adopted him, yeah, they are. But that's pretty much where the truth ends. You're dealing with Lilo and Stitch, a.k.a. genetic experiment 626." He tilted his head slightly. "You can't tell me you thought for a second he was really a dog?"

Kim blushed. "The tweebs said he was in several accidents..."

Chewie actually laughed. "I got news for you, princess. He was in those accidents, and probably caused most of them, but he always looks like that. When he's posing as an ugly dog, anyway."

"So why are they here?"

"I'm guessing they're looking for more experiments. That's their thing. He sniffs 'em out, she finds the one true place where they belong, or seals them in pod form if they're too destructive."

"How destructive are we talking?"

"Jumba designed most of us to have military applications, Kimmie. How destructive do you think?"

"Then what can you do?" Kim demanded.

Chewie shook his head. "All I ever do is make sandwiches. Never was into the whole 'living weapon' thing."

"So…if someone barged into my room and started shooting plasma beams?"

"I'd be under the bed," he confessed.

"And if they threatened to kill me?" Kim asked.

For a moment, Chewie didn't say anything. Finally, he leaped off of the bed and crawled under it.

Kim let out an undignified squawk as the bed itself suddenly raised about two feet into the air. "Okay, okay!"

The bed lowered, and Chewie crawled back out. "I don't like to do that," he muttered. "Last thing I want is to end up back in some lab. Or worse, to be forced onto a battlefield. I just want to be left alone. I'm sick of fighting."

"But you'd do it for me?" Kim asked softly, picking him up.

He turned bright red. "Well, yeah. I owe you. Never got to sleep in a house before. Or had a real ohana."

Kim narrowed her eyes.

Chewie shrugged. "Sorry. You pick it up, they say it so much."

"So what's your real name?"

"Experiment 625," he replied. "You can see why I prefer the name you gave me."

"Definitely." Kim stared at Chewie thoughtfully. "So. Tell me more about Jumba, Lilo, and these...experiments."

* * *

Next Chapter: Kim runs into her first rogue experiment...the Middleton Mad Dog?

Endnote: Before anyone says I made a mistake with 625, consider this. Jumba's experiments don't always work the way he expects (usually due to their personalities), but I have yet to see one that doesn't work, period. So if Jumba designed 625 to have all of Stitch's powers, I say he has them, even if he has been unwilling to use them for so long. Maybe he just needed to be befriended by a nice girl, too.

Reviews!

Widow Shark

Hi, I'm glad you updated. Also, thanks so much for the clarification. Your story makes a lot more sense now : ). Anyways, these were a great couple of chapters. "Leila" sure taught Drakken and Shego a thing or two, lol. I love Ron...so the next chapter should be rather interesting.

Tootles,

Widow Shark

PS: Keep writing and keep smiling :).

**I don't like for my readers to be confused unless that's my specific intent in the story, which it wasn't here. So if you don't get something, please ask, and I will explain it in the next update.**

* * *

gargoylesama

The story seems to be going well so far. I am almost afraid of getting Jumba and Wade together. Though I can see Drakken trying to steal some equipment from Jumba already. Very good meld of the series so far.

Lilo, herself, is not a walking weapon of mass destruction; she just seems to attract trouble, and destruction, and chaos... Has anyone checked her for a golden apple?

**Of course WE know Lilo isn't destructive (with Stitch around, she doesn't NEED to be). But Wade doesn't. And considering he works with the girl that can do anything on a daily basis, I think he's more likely to believe that Lilo is the mastermind responsible for the disasters, not her dog. He might even be insulted by the thought of a dog that thinks faster than a supercomputer...well, without having been brain switched first, anyway.**

**Actually, it's Drakken's equipment that's going to cause some trouble later on, but he will have some help from Stitch's enemies…**

* * *

Eternal Sidekick

This is a very enjoyable take on both series. I'm thinking that "Leila" may have had some say in choosing her new last name. It was good to see that "Chewie" (formerly "Earl" and always knows as 625) was happy to be living in the Possible home. I'm kind of surprised that he hasn't been introduced to Rufus yet. They would probably get along famously. Keep up the terrific work. I'm looking forward to seeing where this goes from here.

**Yes, "Leila" chose her name (again, thought it was obvious). It's my opinion that if 625 had been adopted by Lilo, he would've turned out a lot like the other experiments and Jumba: relatively tame (Pleakley was arguably already tame). All he really wants to do is make sandwiches, and there's plenty of places where that would be a welcome skill. He and Rufus met off screen, but had some interaction at Bueno Nacho. They get along just fine, so long as there's plenty of food to go around.**


	6. Mad Dog on the Loose!

Chapter 5: Mad Dog on the Loose!

Lilo had been a little surprised when, in the middle of breakfast, the phone rang. Her 'father' answered it, and from the look on his face as he spoke in his usual clipped manner, he was a little surprised as well, but not unpleasantly so.

"That was Kim Possible," he said after hanging up. "She wanted to know if you could drive her to school this morning, so you two would have a chance to talk. I told her you'd be over after breakfast."

"She wants to talk? About what?" Lilo asked, cutting her pineapple rings into tiny bits, then tossing a couple into Stitch's waiting mouth when he climbed up on the table.

Cobra Bubbles removed his shades so he could look directly into the girl's eyes, which implied the seriousness of the situation. "About the missing illegal genetic experiments, and the best ways to catch them."

Lilo dropped her fork. "She KNOWS? But I didn't tell her!"

"You did say she'd had contact with 625," Cobra reminded her. "How much does he know?"

Lilo's face fell as she traded a worried look with Stitch. "Everything..."

* * *

"That's my ride!" Kim called through the house as a distinctive, familiar horn met her at the front door.

"Okay, hon! Tell Leila I'm making oatmeal raisin cookies today!" Mrs. Possible called back.

"Make sure she remembers we're doing final tests on the jetpack after school!" Tim shouted at Kim's back.

A jetpack, however, was the last thing on Kim's mind as she walked up to the red speedster parked in front of her house. Her gaze swept quickly over the two occupants as she climbed in. "Lilo," she greeted coolly. "Stitch."

Lilo looked particularly sorrowful. "Please don't me mad at us, Kim," she pleaded. "Haven't you ever had to pretend to be someone you're not for the sake of a mission?"

"Yes," Kim admitted, "but I still don't like being lied to, especially by my friends."

Lilo and Stitch traded confused glances. "You mean...we're still your friends? Even after we lied to you?" she asked.

"I understand why you did it, Lilo. Just don't do it again. If I'm going to help you, then you have to be honest with me." Kim looked at Stitch. "That includes you, too, buster."

Stitch nodded. "Okay," he agreed in that raspy voice. "Stitch sorry." As an afterthought, he dropped his disguise, allowing her to see him in his true form.

Kim's eyes widened. "...I think that's enough honesty for now," she said quietly.

"We do hide for a reason," Lilo pointed out at as Stitch assumed his former shape of a disfigured dog.

"So I see." Kim swallowed noisily as the car began to pull away from the curb. "Wait!" she cried. "We need to pick up Ron."

"Are you sure he should know about this?" Lilo asked as Stitch stopped the car.

"He's my partner. No secrets," Kim said firmly.

"If you say so." Lilo threw a curious glance at Kim. "But since we don't have any secrets, is 625 in your house or not?"

Kim started, not expecting to have the truth turned against her. "Yes," she said after a moment. "How did you know?"

"When I taste a sandwich that good, I remember it. Plus, I had Stitch sniff around your garbage late last night, and he picked up 625's scent." Lilo paused. "Can I ask why he's living with you?"

"I got him from an animal research lab in Australia. The zoologist in charge seemed to think living with my family would be good for him." Kim smiled a bit. "I think it's good for me, too." Her expression became worried as she caught the looks of doubt on Lilo and Stitch's faces. "You're...not going to take him from me, are you? He seemed pretty worried about that."

"Did he tell you about his powers?" Lilo asked.

"He lifted my bed over his head."

Lilo looked surprised. "He's being honest with you. More honest that he's been with anyone else in a long time, anyway." She shot Stitch a questioning glance, and he nodded. "Everyone needs an ohana. If his place is really with yours, then that's where he'll stay. Besides, I don't want you holding a grudge against me. I know I'd be mad if someone took away the best sandwich-maker this side of the galaxy."

Kim smiled and gave Lilo a big hug. "Thanks...cousin."

Lilo shook her head. "If you really want to thank me, convince Ron that he should still go out with me after I tell him the truth."

Kim laughed, and there was no trace of pain or resentment in her voice when she answered. "Oh, don't worry about that. Ron never turns down a girl once she shows any interest in him."

* * *

Tara finished the last of her apple juice just as a car horn honked twice. "That's Bonnie, Mom! Bye!" She grabbed her bookbag and rushed out of the door.

She came to an abrupt stop, however, when she got a good look at her best friend.

Bonnie's hair had been cut, shortened only slightly, so that it preserved...no, highlighted her natural beauty and charm (when she chose to use it, anyway). And though Tara had seen that exact look several times before, today it was new, refreshing, and exciting.

Today, it was love at first sight.

Tara covered the rest of the distance to the red convertible with slow, stumbling steps, a glassy look in her eyes. She practically fell into the car, her face ending up rather close to the driver's.

Bonnie, thinking Tara was just admiring her hair, secretly blushed with pleasure and outwardly tossed her head a bit. "Like it?" she asked.

"Love it," Tara answered at once with boundless sincerity, leaning forward to gently brush her fingertips against Bonnie's cheek. "You're a goddess."

Bonnie blinked, and this time the blushing was anything but secret. "Wow," she said softly. "Thanks."

Tara said nothing, as she was too busy staring at Bonnie.

As the car zoomed off, inside a birdcage on Tara's desk, a small, violet bird watched from the window as its mistress and the object of her affection took the first steps toward their newfound love. Very much pleased with itself, Presley, once known as Experiment 323, burst into one of its all-time favorite songs: "Burning Love."

* * *

Shego was filing her nails when an insistent beeping alerted her to an incoming call. She brought it up on the screen, but did not recognize the older man in a lab coat who stared back at her.

"Drakken's lair, state your business," Shego muttered. Being a secretary was not in her job description, and she took every opportunity to let Drakken's callers know that.

"I am Professor Warren, and I have a proposition for your employer," the man stated. "I will be sending a representative shortly to discuss what I hope will be a mutually beneficial business venture."

"Uh huh. And we should care because?"

The man frowned at her. "Oh, you will care, I assure you. Because if you don't, we'll simply take what we need and move on." With that, the call ended.

Shego was not impressed. She wasn't even planning on telling Drakken about the call.

But that was when something tore the ceiling in two.

Shego darted aside easily enough as debris rained down, but nothing could prepare her for the sight that greeted her eyes.

What seemed to a walking shark glared down at her. "Professor Warren sent me. We need to talk."

Correction: a walking, talking shark, with arms like tree trunks.

"Okay," Shego agreed easily enough. Had she been in the mood, she would've taken him on without a second thought. But after such a display of strength, she was suddenly feeling a lot more friendly. "I'll just get Dr. Drakken for you. Who should I say is-"

"Gantu," the enormous visitor replied. "And this," he added, gesturing to a small, red creature that suddenly appeared on his shoulder, "is Experiment 627. You'll have to excuse him, he's suffering from...jet lag, I think it's called here."

The red creature belched, sending a decent sized fireball zooming across the lab to slam into the wall, leaving a smoking crater. Amused, it chuckled evilly for a moment, before a sharp look from Gantu silenced it.

Slowly, a smile spread across Shego's face as she turned to fetch her boss. "Oh, Dr. D, I think you're gonna wanna see this!" she called in a singsong voice.

* * *

"Be the Mad Dog," Ron whispered to himself as he pulled his mascot costume out of his locker and placed in on a bench behind him. "Feel the foam. Embrace the rabidness. Become one with the canine."

It was his pre-practice, pre-game ritual. He did it every time he donned the dog's head, in order to give his best performances.

Unfortunately, it required his full attention, so he didn't notice when a green, gaseous form slipped out of nearby locker and into his costume. Nor did he notice when the costume seemed to gain a life of its own and run out of the locker room on all fours.

Rufus did notice the costume's escape, however, and began to wonder why Ron would've left him in the locker room. Then he noticed that he was still in his owner's pocket, and quickly realized that it wasn't Ron in the costume.

"Okay, Rufus," Ron said, turning around. "Time to...hey! Where's MD?"

Rufus pointed in the direction that he'd seen the Mad Dog run off in.

"What, you mean it just got up and walked away?"

Rufus nodded. "Uh huh, uh huh!"

"Well, that's just...weird."

"Experiment?" Rufus squeaked.

"Maybe," Ron answered, wishing Lilo had gone into more detail about the actual experiments. As it was, she'd spent the whole ride to school telling Ron the truth, and by the time she'd finished, there was barely enough time to rush off to class. "C'mon, we'd better check it out before things get any weirder."

* * *

Kim scaled the pyramid of cheerleaders in one gigantic leap, landing neatly on the shoulders of two girls on top. She was just about declare the routine a success when she was interrupted by a loud howling.

All the girls looked over to see the Middleton Mad Dog just beyond the bleachers, howling like mad.

"Oh, great," Bonnie muttered. "Stoppable's in rare form today."

Normally, Kim wouldn't have agreed with Bonnie, but Ron was definitely messing up practice this time, and she'd warned him about going over the top outside of actual games. Sighing, she easily leapt down and prepared to drag her best friend out of gym before she gave him a real talking to.

But that was when his large head snapped towards her, and a feral growl escaped his foaming mouth.

Kim blinked in surprise and stopped. "Ron?" she asked slowly. Ron sometimes went too far, but he had never, ever growled at her.

Now the Mad Dog was growling louder, his legs tensing as he prepared to run.

"Ron, it's me," Kim said softly, lowering her voice so the others wouldn't hear. "Cut it out, okay?"

Instead of backing off, the Mad Dog broke into a full-on charge, headed straight for her.

Kim easily flipped over his head, and was only slightly grateful when the Mad Dog stopped sharply, turned, and continued chasing her. At least she would be able to lead him away from the cheer squad.

'But why should I have to?' she asked herself as she burst through the gym doors and into the hall. 'This is Ron...or at least, it should be. No way he would act like this.'

A quick glance over her shoulder showed that the Mad Dog was still following, and in fact beginning to catch up to her. Kim put on another burst of speed, but only seconds later, something crashed into her from behind, knocking her to the tiled floor. She managed to turn over, only to stare into the barking, foaming jowls of the Mad Dog as they tried to close around her throat.

"Back off!" Kim yelled, shoving the mouth away repeatedly. By that point, there was no doubt in her mind that this couldn't be Ron.

Her assumption proved to be right when Ron ran into the hall a few seconds later.

"KP!" he cried in alarm. "Hang on, I'm coming!"

"Stay back, Ron!" Kim shouted at him. "Too dangerous! It's like your costume is possessed!"

A high-pitched whistle filled the air, and all three looked up to see Lilo and Stitch at the other end of the hall.

"That's because it is, Kim."

Lilo reached into her pocket and pulled out...a thing. If Stitch had chosen to pose a doll instead of a dog, Kim suspected he'd look a lot like the thing Lilo was holding.

"Here, Phantasmo," Lilo called, shaking the deformed doll. "Come to Skrump. You like Skrump, remember?"

The Mad Dog actually panted before slumping lifelessly onto Kim, a green vapor escaping its mouth and flying straight into the doll, which instantly began to wiggle in Lilo's hand.

Kim sighed and handed the costume to Ron as he ran up. "Anyone want to tell me what that was about?"

"I was getting ready for practice when Rufus says my costume just ran off by itself," Ron explained with a shrug, pulling Kim to her feet.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Lilo asked with concern. She'd stuffed the doll in her pocket, but it continued to make faces at everyone.

"No, he just...foamed me," Kim muttered, brushing at her now damp cheerleading outfit.

"I'm so sorry, Kim. If I'd known Phantasmo was in your school, I would've warned you to keep an eye out for inanimate objects coming to life."

"He's one of your experiments?" Kim guessed.

"Cousin," Stitch confirmed with a nod.

"But it's weird," Lilo said. "He used to be pretty mean, but he's been a lot nicer since we first caught him. I can't understand why he'd attack you like that."

Stitch turned to the doll in Lilo's pocket and spoke in some alien language. The doll hissed at him, and Stitch said something to Lilo, who somehow managed to translate, but she didn't look happy.

"Stitch says Phantasmo smelled 625 on you."

Kim was shocked. "Why would that make him attack me?"

Lilo looked as if she didn't want to say. "Not here. We need some privacy first."

"Bueno Nacho?" Ron suggested, as he invariably did.

"I could definitely use an infusion of nachos," Kim agreed, but she threw an uneasy glance at Lilo's doll. "Just, um...let me get changed first..."

* * *

Next Chapter: Lilo gives Kim & Ron the rundown on how and which experiments escaped, and an evil partnership the likes of which Middleton has never seen before is formed.

Endnotes: "Burning Love" is the song played during the closing credits of "Lilo & Stitch" (the movie, not the TV show), when the photo album is being shown; it's also on the soundtrack. Incidentally, the song also contains the name Lilo gave Experiment 323.

If memory serves, I don't think Lilo actually ever named Phantasmo in the episode that featured him. He's one of a handful of experiments that either came with a name or got it somewhere else. In fact, I think I picked it up from an episode title (which are almost always named after experiments).

The King Lives...in a modest mansion in Hawaii with his roommates, Tupac Shakur, Bigfoot, and Pudge the Peanut Butter Lovin' Fish, Weather God. Incidentally, they enjoy sunny skies, and fried peanut butter and banana sandwiches on a regular basis.


	7. Evil Comes In Many Forms

Notes: For those that aren't aware, Shego's plasma isn't generated by her gloves, but by her body itself. This was proved in "Go Team Go," and again in "Dimension Twist" (in the hospital, she charges up while her hands are bare). I bet the gloves are specially made though, since they never burn. Maybe they help her focus the plasma (like when she leaves green claw marks in walls). Just thought I'd point that out to avoid any confusion.

Chapter 6: Evil Comes In Many Forms

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you this, but it looks like I have to. It wasn't really a secret, just something you probably were better off not knowing."

Kim and Ron traded confused looks.

Lilo sighed. "Stitch, illustrations, please."

"Ih!" Stitch dove under the table, and re-emerged with a large notepad and crayons.

"It's time we introduced you to our evil foes," Lilo explained in a serious tone.

"They're here?" Ron asked, his eyes widening as he glanced around Bueno Nacho nervously.

"No, but you need to know them on sight, just in case. They're kind of hard to miss, though."

Stitch's paw became a blue blur as he scribbled on the notepad, then tore off the sheet and slid it across the table for Kim and Ron's inspection.

"A shark man and a talking gerbil?" Kim asked slowly.

Lilo shook her head. "That's just what they look like. They're much more dangerous than they seem. Gantu is a super strong experiment hunter, and Hamsterwheel is a super smart mad scientist."

Ron frowned. "So...the hamster talks?"

"Is it really so hard to believe? Rufus talks."

Ron looked offended as he petted his naked mole rat. "Rufus is exceptional!"

"So is Hamsterwheel. Exceptionally evil. He wants all the experiments so he can take over everything. Gantu is his right hand...um...shark. But it gets worse." Lilo bit her lip. "625 used to be with them."

The color drained out of Kim's face. "What?"

"It wasn't totally his fault," Lilo said quickly. "He was the first experiment pod that Gantu captured. But then he started going along with some of the evil plots. He was never actually dangerous, though. Sometimes he'd help trap us, but other times he'd help us for his own reasons."

"He didn't tell me that," Kim muttered angrily.

"He wouldn't have. Gantu never really treated him well. He probably wants to forget all about it. I bet that's why he didn't go back to them after the whole mess."

"What whole mess?"

Lilo took a deep breath. "When we thought we had enough experiments, we went into space and attacked the prison holding Hamsterwheel to free the other experiments. We didn't realize he'd converted the whole thing into his own fortress, though. It didn't go so well."

"You got creamed?" Ron guessed.

"Yeah. Stitch had to blow up the hyperspace drive so we could escape. The only problem was a lot of experiments got away in the explosion. We got most of them back, and we think the ones that aren't still with Hamsterwheel are somewhere in Middleton."

"And they're all going to be acting like that one?" Kim asked, pointing to Skrump.

"Well...maybe. Some of them don't mean to cause trouble, but some of them are just plain nasty."

Kim and Ron traded worried looks.

"I think you'd better go down the list," Ron suggested.

"Okay." Lilo pulled out what seemed to be a futuristic laptop computer and opened it up. "These are the ones we know for sure are missing." She turned the laptop towards them.

"Uh...am I the only one that can't read that?" Kim and Ron asked simultaneously.

"Whoops. Jumba left it on Standard Galactic." Lilo tapped a single key. "There, now it's in English."

"Experiment 177: Clip. Consumes...hair?" Kim paused. "I thought they were dangerous?"

"Only some of them," Lilo corrected. "Clip is more...hungry than anything else. She also never really gets full. Which can be a problem."

"If you say so." Kim turned her gaze back to the laptop. "Experiment 258: Sample. Records and replays sounds in an annoying rhythm."

"Bet he'd be great at a party," Ron commented.

Lilo nodded. "Only problem is, he also never knows when to stop."

"Hey, check this one out!" Ron interrupted. "Experiment 323: Hunkahunka. Causes anyone it pecks to fall in love with the first person they see. Now that's my kind of illegal genetic experiment!"

"Trust me, it's not as good as it sounds," Lilo warned him. "Suppose the first person you saw was...that guy."

Ron turned and shuddered as a portly fellow walked past them. "Ewww! Sumo Guy!"

"Who?"

"Sumo Guy, the authority on all things Japanese," Kim explained. "He almost went to Japan once...except they picked Ron."

"Interesting," Lilo said. "Be right back!" She hopped out of the booth and ran off.

"What's she doing?" Ron asked.

They both watched in confusion as Lilo darted into Sumo Guy's path and began gesturing wildly. Sumo Guy seemed to agree to something she said, and then Lilo whipped out a small camera and took his picture.

"What was what all about?" Kim asked when Lilo returned to the booth.

"It's my hobby," Lilo replied absently. "Anyway, back to the experiments. And pay attention, because this next one's really tough."

"Experiment 601: Kixx. Hand-to-hand combat specialist. And he's got four of them?" Kim smiled. "Hmm. I could use a good workout."

"I hope you're as good as they say you are, then. Kixx has mowed down everyone that ever got in his way. Except Stitch, of course." Lilo patted his head fondly. "Even he needed a little help, though. He was having a rare off day."

"It happens," Kim agreed with a shrug. "I'll just have to make sure I'm at the top of my game when we meet up."

"Well, that's another thing. If you're really tough, Kixx might come to you. You have to be ready all the time. Maybe it'd be safer if Stitch went to school with you tomorrow."

"I may be able to get away with bringing Rufus, but no way they're going to let a dog in without someone being blind first," Ron pointed out.

Lilo smiled. "Just because Stitch is there doesn't mean anyone will see him. I know he doesn't look like it, but avoiding detection is one of his specialties."

"He's already saved my life once, Ron," Kim said. "If he can do it again, I want him with me. No offense, but if I can't handle Kixx, I don't think you could, either."

"It's nothing to be offended by," Lilo chimed in. "This is what Kixx was designed to do. If he wasn't good at it, we wouldn't need your help to catch him."

"That actually makes me feel better," Ron admitted.

"Good, because there's two experiments left, and they're going to be the hardest to get back."

"Experiment 627?" Kim asked in surprise as she stared at the laptop. "I thought there were only 626 experiments?"

Lilo sighed. "There were...but Jumba made another one, just to prove he could improve on Stitch's design. 627 is stronger than Stitch, and totally evil. Luckily, we know his weakness: he's got a funny bone a mile long. Give him a good laugh and he's harmless. Unfortunately, he's probably the first one Hamsterwheel would want to get his paws on. But if he still has this next one, he won't even need 627."

"Experiment 624, huh? She's a cutie," Ron noted.

A thoroughly depressed look settled on Stitch's face. "Boochibu," he muttered sadly.

"But it says here her name's Angel."

Lilo shook her head. "It is, Ron. 'Boochibu' is a word. It has different meanings, but the best translation is 'lifemate' in Stitch's case."

Ron gapsed. "They took his girl? That is sick and wrong!"

Kim frowned. "I'm not so sure, Ron. It says here that she turns experiments evil with her sweet song."

"There's a catch, though," Lilo added. "Her song only works on the 623 experiments before her. Since 625, Stitch, and 627 were created after her, they're immune to it. 627 is already evil, so it wouldn't work on him, anyway. But the last time we saw her, Angel was good. She saved Stitch, but Gantu grabbed her. She's the reason we attacked Hamsterwheel, but we couldn't save her."

"Well, you've got us this time," Kim reasoned. "I'm sure we'll be able to get her back."

"I hope so," Lilo agreed. "If she fell into the wrong hands, this could get a whole lot messier."

* * *

Angel slowly opened her eyes, stiffening as a hand stroked her back.

"Finally awake, my little pretty?" asked a sickeningly sweet voice above her. "That's very good! I was starting to worry about you!"

She forced herself to relax a bit. Gantu and Hamsterwheel never would've stroked her, unless she'd charmed them first. And she certainly couldn't have done that in her sleep, which meant that whoever was holding her genuinely cared about her, or wanted her to think so, at least.

It was still a very odd feeling...one she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Oh, and you must have been so lonely! But not to worry! I've found a few of your little playmates, and they've been so anxious to see you!"

Her spirits lifted only slightly when she was carried into a room that was absolutely covered in plush pillows and blankets. She would be comfortable if nothing else, she decided as the hands put her down.

Instantly, she was mobbed by a great deal of purple muscle, and then something was blaring in her ears over and over again. When her ears stopped ringing, Angel realized that it was only three of her fellow experiments greeting her. The ERD (Experiment Recognition Database) program Jumba had installed in her went to work, instantly identifying them as Kixx, Sample, and Yaarp.

Her first instinct was to bind all three to her will, so that she would be safe from anything that might harm her. Before she could though, Yaarp let out another blare of joy, which was quickly recorded and replayed by Sample at an even louder volume. It only made the message even more clear to Angel: "You safe with us, cousin!"

It had never occurred to Angel that her own kind would want to protect her without first being seduced by her song. She was confused, to say the least. Confused...yet strangely comforted.

"Oh, you're all even cuter than my Cuddle Buddies!" cooed that sugary voice again.

Angel turned to see a plump, bespectacled woman grinning down at them. She didn't seem evil, at least. And her fellow experiments didn't seem at all unhappy or mistreated, though Kixx was a bit disappointed that he only had pillow to work out with. Perhaps this strange lady would actually take good care of them.

"Well, time to see if that teensy little dose of brain serum I gave you is working!" The woman bent down and tickled Angel's chin. "Come on, now! Can you say 'Mama loves me, yes she does,' hmmm?"

Angel wasn't sure what the woman expected of her, but the next thing she knew, her mouth was moving in a rather unfamiliar way.

"Not Mama. Jumba Papa."

The woman frowned. "Hmm. Maybe I should up the dosage next time. You're not making any sense yet." Looking thoughtful, she stood up and walked away, closing the door behind her.

Angel brought her paws to her mouth hesitantly, still not sure of what had just happened. But she was feeling the need to do it again, especially when she turned to her companions.

"Where Jumba? Where 626?"

The three experiments traded worried looks, and it was Kixx who answered with a grunt that she was still able to translate.

"Jumba and 626...lost."

"Gantu? 625? Hamsterwheel?"

"Lost," Kixx repeated.

Angel blinked, coming to a startling realization. "We...free?"

The other experiments looked shocked, as if they hadn't considered that.

"Lady keep us here," Kixx pointed out uncertainly. "Not free."

"Lady nice!" Yaarp countered in a sharp horn blast. "Lady feed and play with us!"

The speakers on Sample's head boomed "Cuddle Buddies!" in the woman's sugary voice.

Angel tried again. "We...free enough?"

Only Sample seemed to have the answer again. "Ohana!" he boomed in a perfect imitation of 626. "Angel Ohana!"

Angel found herself smiling despite her remaining doubts. "Ohana," she agreed, growing more accustomed to human speech by the second.

Yaarp let out a long foghorn of happiness, and then they were all laughing, none of them having any idea that they were currently the houseguests of DNAmy.

* * *

Dr. Drakken tried not to be obvious about swallowing nervously as he stared up at his visitor. "So if we do agree to help you catch these experiments, what's in it for us?" He was fully prepared to flinch, in case his question angered Gantu.

But the former Captain of the Galactic Alliance merely smirked. "A great deal, Dr. Drakken. Any experiments you catch are yours to keep...with three exceptions. Experiments 624 and 625 go directly to Professor Warren. Experiment 626 is to be destroyed on sight."

Drakken frowned thoughtfully. "But from what you've told me, 626 is virtually indestructible. How, exactly, do you propose we destroy it?"

A smile appeared on Gantu's wide face. "Professor Warren has authorized me to provide you with these experiment pods. Consider them...a gift. A show of good faith, if you will." He stretched out his enormous hand, revealing two dehydrated pods: 617.2 and 619.2.

Drakken grinned wickedly, snatching the pods out of Gantu's hand with a giddy laugh. "Shego! If you'd be so kind as to put these in water?" He handed the pods to his ever-present cohort, who continued staring up at Gantu a moment longer before leaving to do Drakken's bidding.

"So, Gantu," Drakken said when Shego was gone, "you mentioned something about modifying your little friend there?" He nodded to Experiment 627, who was sitting silently on Gantu's broad shoulder.

"He has a preprogrammed weakness," Gantu explained. "One that even Professor Warren has been unable to remove. I would like you to either eliminate the weakness entirely, or render it inoperable. If that fails, our only other option is to clone him in a strictly controlled environment."

"I would, of course, be happy to assist-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Drakken whipped around as Shego burst into the room, flailing her arms wildly. "Shego, what are you-"

"GET THEM OFF ME!" Shego screamed, clearly panicking.

Gantu calmly reached out and plucked Shego from the floor, holding her up by her collar. "Allow me to present Plasmoid and..." Here, Gantu made a disgusted face. "...Splodyhead."

Shego stopped yelling and flapping her arms for a few seconds. "They're...experiments?" she asked weakly.

"Indeed."

Drakken took a closer look at the green and orange colored masses on either of Shego's forearms. "Amazing! They've bonded straight through her costume!"

"What's that mean?" Shego asked, panicking again. "WHAT DOES IT MEAN?"

Gantu chuckled. "Relax, dear lady. Professor Warren modified these experiments specifically for your personal use. You see, they generate and release plasma, not unlike you. Now that they are connected directly to your bloodstream, your plasma output will increase tenfold. A large enough burst would even stun 626...which is exactly what we're counting on. Once he's immobilized, 627 will literally rip him in half."

"But...they come off...right?" Shego whispered uncertainly.

"Naturally. You need only to calm down first, and then wish it of them. They are connected to your brain, as well. Order your thoughts, and they will do as you command."

Shego took a deep, shuddering breath, and Plasmoid instantly detached itself, scuttling up her arm to her shoulder, where it nuzzled against her cheek, making an oddly soothing crooning noise. "I guess...they are kinda...cute," she muttered, still looking a bit paler than usual.

Drakken leaned forward and poked Splodyhead, only to shriek and barely duck in time to avoid a plasma projectile bigger around than his head. "Incredible," he whispered, staring at the smoking hole left in the wall.

"Yeah, I don't think they like to be poked, Dr. D," Shego pointed out, and Splodyhead growled in agreement. "Definitely no more poking."

* * *

Kim closed her bedroom door and glanced around warily. "Chewie?"

"You think you could get me a helmet the next time you're out?" came the muffled reply from under her bed. "I heard three explosions in the last hour alone."

"That's just the tweebs. You get used to it. Come on out, I brought you a Naco Grande Meal. Extra cheese and everything."

"Ah, you redheaded temptress, you." Chewie rolled out from under the bed, a huge grin on his face. "I must have done something good."

"You certainly did, to hear Lilo tell it."

Chewie blinked, the grin fading rather quickly. "She defended me?"

"Surprising, huh?" Kim asked, dropping the Bueno Nacho bag in his lap. "She blamed all the bad stuff on Gantu. Said you were almost totally innocent."

Suddenly, food was the last thing on Chewie's mind.

"I've already given her a lecture on telling the truth, so I have no doubt she believes that. What I'm wondering now is if you do." Kim paused and reached down to scratch his head. "If you're worrying about me changing my mind about keeping you, don't. You deserve another chance."

Chewie shook his head. "You're just like the kid. Too stupid to know a bad thing when you're looking right at it."

"Bad things don't eat at Bueno Nacho. Fact of life, according to Ron. This time, I'm inclined to believe him. Maybe you were bad, but you're not now. That's all that matters to me."

"I gotta say, you're starting to worry me, Kimmie. You live with two little monsters that make 626 seem tame, and now you're ignoring an illegal genetic experiment in your own home. Maybe you've been fighting evil a little too long."

"If you're convinced the tweebs are evil, you can't be all bad," Kim reasoned. "Don't stay up too late thinking about it. You're coming to school with me tomorrow."

"I'm what?" Chewie asked in alarm.

"Coming to school with me tomorrow," Kim repeated.

"Why?"

"Lilo thinks I might get attacked by an experiment."

"So what good would it do to have me there?"

"It's okay if you don't want to fight, Chewie. But you said you wouldn't let me die, and I'm holding you to that. I get hurt all the time, but I can only die once. If I get into a situation that I can't handle, I want you with me."

"Why?" Chewie asked again.

Kim shrugged. "Because I trust you."

"What if you're wrong?"

"Then I guess I'm dead wrong. But I really, really don't think I am."

"But what if you are?"

Ignoring the question, Kim picked him up and kissed him on the nose. "Night, Chewie. Eat your food before it gets cold." With that, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Chewie sat on the floor for a long time after that, staring at the Bueno Nacho bag. Not for the first time, he wondered how 626 had kept his pet kid alive for so long, and with no major injuries, no less. He wondered why someone as smart as Kim would be so stupid as to put her trust in him. More than anything else, he wondered why he had a sinking feeling that he'd do everything in his power to live up to that trust.

"Should've just kept my big mouth shut," he muttered not for the first time, fishing out the oversized, slightly warm naco and taking a big bite.

* * *

Next Chapter: DNAmy gives Angel an upgrade, and Kim encounters another experiment at school...just not the one she was expecting.

Reviews!  
Eternal Sidekick

You are really hitting your stride with Chapters 5 and 6. Lots of great continuity, appearances from some extra experiments, the truth emerging into the light on all sides with acceptance hand in hand. It was sweet to read that Kim has no intention of throwing Chewie (the always lovable 625) out. I'm glad to see that even a villain as capable as Shego can be impressed by something, in this case, by our ever popular bounty-hunting retired Captain of the Galactic Alliance. I eagerly await the next installment. Keep up the terrific work!

_Since you feel that way, you seem like a good person to ask. Gantu/Shego: weird yet interesting, or sick and wrong? Call it like you see it._

* * *

aberaham tulip  
Personally I don't think this cross-over is too weird, after all I started work on the same crossover a year ago ;-. I personally think this cross over makes a lot of sense, cause there's no contradictory elements in either show. and both characters are a lot of fun.

_To be honest, this story is probably at least that old. At the time, I hadn't done any KP fics, and I think that's what held me back. That and I wanted more experiments to work with. Then it was a matter of getting inspired enough to do something about it. I think it was all the geniuses in each show that convinced me to do it._

* * *

Widow Shark  
These were a couple of excellent chapters. I love the plot and I can't wait to see what evils Dr. Drakken, Shego, and Gantu will be up to. Great Job! Update soon and keep smiling : ).

_They'll be up to evils, no doubt. What else could they possibly have in common? Poker?_

* * *

lt. commander richie  
cool! phantasmo, and, skrump. i like skrump in all its deformedness.

_I would point out that Skrump is female, but she also can't hear in one ear, so maybe you'll get off lucky this time._

* * *

Ghostdraconi  
Nice crossover, I wonder if DNAmy will show up.

_Okay, now you're just reading my mind. Not to mention ruining the storyline for everyone. Stop that! Or I'll have to sic 625 on you. May God have mercy on you if you're packing food of any kind at the time._

* * *

anonymous

COOL! by the way its Lilo.

_Sigh. I know that. Keep reading. All is made clear. Well, that part, at least. And I'm tired of explaining it already._


	8. Sonic Youth

Chapter 7: Sonic Youth

DNAmy let out a giggly little snort as she put the finishing touches on her latest work of art. Barely able to hold in her excitement, she pressed the button to activate the transformation pod's doors.

Her latest acquisition stumbled out, a little dizzy, but otherwise fine. Amy hurried over and scooped up her little darling. "Not to worry, my little pretty," she assured the softly moaning genetic experiment. "All I did was improve upon what was already there. I noticed how all your playmates reacted to you. I thought you might be releasing some kind of pheromone, but now I see it's those vocal chords of yours drawing them in. As if you weren't cute enough on your own!"

She opened the door of her specimen room, intending to let all her new friends know that their friend was just fine. They'd certainly seemed concerned enough when she'd taken the little dear away.

Just as Amy had expected, they were rushed the instant they set foot into the room. "Calm down, everyone, she's okay! We just went for walkies and talkies, didn't we, my little pretty?"

The orange creature, which Amy was half-convinced had somehow swallowed a boombox, was the first to voice his concern. "Angel okay?" he asked in that forever amplified voice of his. Not that it was ever his true voice in the first place.

"Angel? Is that what you call her? How adorable!" Amy cooed. "As I said, she's fine. All I did was improve that lovely singing voice of hers. Show them, Angel dear!"

Perhaps if Amy hadn't been holding Angel at the moment, she might've escaped the fate that befell her. But, as she was the first one that Angel caught sight of, she was the first victim of Angel's improved song. She was also, strangely enough, the only victim at the moment.

Angel shook her head and leaped out of Amy's arms. Never before had she felt so powerful, not even when doing Gantu's bidding.

"Angel song work on human now?" Yaarp blared curiously.

Angel nodded. "Lady changed song. Work better. We free!"

"What we do now?" Kixx asked.

"Find 625, 626 and Jumba," Angel replied at once. "Find Ohana."

"What we do with lady?" Sample wondered aloud.

Angel smiled. "Lady drive."

* * *

Lilo couldn't help looking twice as Kim walked up to the car, hauling a rather heavy-looking gym bag with her. "Did you join the football team?"

Kim smiled weakly. "No, just planning on a big lunch is all. Plus, it's the only way I could think of to sneak Stitch into my locker. Wade can give him the layout of the entire school, so he'll know what to expect."

"Good idea," Lilo agreed. "Oh, I almost forgot. 'Uncle Jumbo' and 'Aunt Penelope' are flying in today. They're both really eager to meet you."

"Let me guess. My reputation proceeds me once again?"

"Not exactly. They're more interested in meeting the girl who tamed 625."

Kim's gym bag gave a sudden, suspicious lurch in the backseat.

"You know, I hope you packed enough lunch for him and Stitch," Lilo commented. "Otherwise, there could be trouble."

"Can't sneak anything past you, huh?" Kim asked.

"Me, maybe. But not Stitch's nose. He sniffed you out as soon as you hit the front door. Just out of curiosity, where were you going to keep 625 during the day?"

"I brought an extra backpack."

Lilo blinked. "Wouldn't you rather have Stitch with you all day? He has beaten Kixx before."

"I'd rather keep Chewie with me. I'd prefer it if Stitch was with Ron. He's no slouch, but I think he'd need Stitch more than I would in a fight."

"Well...okay," Lilo relented. "I just hope you know what you're doing, Kim."

Kim swallowed loudly and tried to look more confident than she felt. "You and me both, kiddo."

* * *

For the first time in her life, Bonnie felt she was getting a little TOO much attention. The odd thing was, it was all coming from one person.

Ever since yesterday morning, Tara had been...well, attentive was putting it mildly. Even worshipful didn't quite describe it.

Bonnie was still trying to decide on the proper word when she opened her locker and gasped.

Someone (and she had a pretty good idea who) had left a single red rose inside, along with a note.

"Meet me after cheerleading practice in the locker room. I need to give you something special. -T."

Bonnie wasn't sure if she liked where this was going, but she couldn't resist sniffing the rose once. She would just put the rose back, take Tara aside, and explain to her how things had to be. That would work. Tara always listened when she spoke. And maybe, if she said it gently enough, Tara wouldn't go completely to pieces like Bonnie was afraid she would.

Sighing, Bonnie shut her locker and walked away, unaware that she was still carrying the rose with her.

* * *

Shego was starting to see the benefits in having two experiments attached to her forearms. For one thing, Plasmoid and Splodyhead agreed with everything she decided, responding instantly to orders, whether they were spoken or simply mental commands. It didn't hurt that they liked blowing things up as much as she did, or that she'd never felt more powerful.

All of them agreed that she was far too powerful to be working for anyone but herself. It wasn't as if Dr. Drakken could stop her, and if she'd read Gantu right, he hated being controlled as much as she did. Plasmoid was of the opinion that Gantu would make an excellent partner, if only because he had considerable experience catching experiments and no problem with turning on his employer in the past. Splodyhead simply figured that Gantu would let them do whatever they wanted, so long as Shego proved herself to be capable enough not only to handle the two experiments she'd been given, but to catch others as well. Considering she now had enough firepower to bring down an entire galactic fleet (at least, Gantu had said so), Shego didn't think it would be a problem.

Even better, Plasmoid turned out to be equipped with a sensor that could lock in on any experiment, so long as it was using its gifts. Right away, he picked up a group of four experiments, as well as two others that were separated. The group would be more difficult to capture, but Plasmoid assured Shego that there were only two real threats there, and that trying to capture 626 wasn't wise until they first had 624 with them. Shego wasn't at all surprised when Plasmoid told her exactly what 624 could do, but she was a bit concerned when he added that her signal was stronger than it should've been, to the point where even humans might fall victim to her song. But Splodyhead claimed to have a way of avoiding it, and so long as Shego wasn't influenced by the song, her two little friends were immune as well.

* * *

Though Ron hadn't exactly been thrilled about lugging Stitch around school in a gym bag at first, he was quickly warming up to the idea. Of course, it helped that Stitch seemed to be a genius in virtually every subject, and apparently had no moral deterrents whatsoever. As far as Ron was concerned, his little blue buddy had more than earned his own tray at lunch. And while the lunch lady gave him a sharp look, she still loaded up a second tray.

Stitch was clearly not a fan of mystery meat. Not that it stopped him from devouring his tray whole, anyway. Ron was hoping the tray wouldn't be missed too much when a long shadow fell over them.

"Stoppable. Like a word, if you don't mind."

"Uh...hey, Mr. B!" Ron greeted with a nervous smile. "You're looking especially...solid today..."

Steve Barkin stared at his student. "...you want to tell me what's in the bag?" he asked bluntly.

Ron shook his head. "Rufus is retaining water. Trust me, you don't want to look in there. Not a pretty sight."

"I think I'd rather err on the side of caution. Open it."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you." Ron opened the bag wide.

Steve Barkin looked inside...and promptly turned green. "Stoppable, you recall that little run-in we had with Professor Dementor?"

"How could I forget the day you made me an honorary Pixie Scout, Mr. B?"

"Whatever. You never had your rat checked out afterwards, did you?"

"Um...no?"

"Your pet was exposed to mutant wiener dogs, Stoppable. At the very least you should've checked for rabies."

"You think Rufus caught something from them?"

"All I know is he was naked before. Now he's blue, furry, and hideous. I'm no expert, but I'd say that's not standard mole rat outerwear."

"I think he's just...um...reverse-molting!" Ron blurted out. "You know, every young naked mole rat has a certain time of the month when he's really sensitive to-"

"This isn't something I want to hear at lunch, is it?" Mr. Barkin interrupted.

"Uh...probably not."

"Didn't think so. Carry on."

Ron waited until Mr. Barkin was several feet away before checking his pocket. "Looks like we dodged the bullet on that one, Rufus. And don't worry. I'm sure Stitch looks NOTHING like you."

Rufus sighed in relief.

"No offense to you, of course, blue dude," Ron added, checking the bag. "But...oh. Oh, man. I don't think the mystery meat agreed with him. Unless he's supposed to turn brown like that..."

* * *

Bonnie had just closed her locker when two hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who!"

Suppressing the urge to sigh, Bonnie removed Tara's hands and turned around. "Look, we REALLY need to talk."

"I agree." Tara held up a shiny, silver, heart-shaped locket. "I got you this!"

Bonnie tried to go on, but the locket had caught her eye for fine jewelry. "T, how much did you pay for that?"

"Doesn't matter. Do you like it?" Tara asked eagerly.

Bonnie had to check herself for drool before speaking. "Tara, this has to stop. Especially the expensive gifts."

"Why?"

"Because!"

Tara stared at her expectantly.

Bonnie sighed. "Because I don't feel the same way you do, okay? So you'll just have to return all the really great stuff you gave me!" Hardly able to believe she'd said that last part, she paused and prepared herself for the worst.

But Tara just smiled at her. "So you want me to stop giving you gifts because you're not in love with me?"

"Um...yeah? Why aren't you all heartbroken and sobbing?"

Tara moved behind Bonnie and slipped the locket around her neck. "I know this won't make a lot of sense to you, Bonnie, but bear with me. I know you don't feel the same way. But it doesn't change how I feel about you in the least. Except it makes me want to do things like this more often, to prove how much I lo-"

"Tara, don't," Bonnie pleaded, pulling away from her. "Don't say it."

"But that's why I asked you here. To tell you how I really feel."

"I already know, believe me. Just...don't say it, please. It'll only make me feel worse for not feeling the same for you."

Tara shook her head and drew Bonnie into her arms. "I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything. I'm only doing this because I care for you, Bonnie. Maybe your feelings will change, and maybe they won't. But no matter what, I'll still love you."

Bonnie looked away, unable to meet her friend's adoring gaze as she felt warm tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Oh, sweetie, don't cry," Tara said softly. "It's okay, really." She leaned closer and lightly kissed Bonnie's tears away. "If you're worried about me, don't be. I'll be fine as long as I'm near you."

"But no more gifts," Bonnie whispered.

"Okay, you win. No more gifts." Tara laid her forehead against Bonnie's. "Well, just one more. The reason I asked you here, Bonnie...was to give you my heart."

"You're so stupid, T," Bonnie blubbered, burying her face in Tara's blond hair. "I might never..."

"I can live with that," Tara replied, closing her eyes and stroking Bonnie's back, "as long as I have you."

They were both so caught up in their moment that neither noticed the large, four-armed purple pig until it had grabbed them by their ankles and was steadily dragging them away.

"HEY! Let go...whatever you are!" Bonnie demanded. "You have no idea who you're messing with, buster!"

As if in response, there was a shrill trilling, and a yellow blur shot out of Bonnie's gym bag, latching onto the purple pig's backside.

Both girls looked on in shock as the purple pig screamed and ran out of the locker room, his once furry rear end completely shaved.

"That was...odd," Tara remarked. She looked to Bonnie and touched her cheek. "You okay?"

Blushing, Bonnie leaned into her palm. "Just fine." She jumped slightly, suddenly finding her arms full of excited yellow fur. "You! How many times do I have to tell you to stay in your shoebox?"

"Is that a miniature sheepdog?" Tara asked. "I didn't know they came in yellow. Or grew their claws so long..."

Bonnie shook her head. "Tara, meet Furball. Furball, Tara."

Tara reached out to pet the little creature, but it leaped onto her head and instantly trimmed a few strands that had come loose in all the excitement. Apparently pleased with itself, Furball let out a high-pitched giggle and dropped into Tara's lap.

"Looks like you don't need an appointment after all," Bonnie concluded. "Now help me get her out of here before she really gets hungry."

* * *

"...and the bunny goes down his hole. See? It's easy...um, if you practice," Kim said, getting to her feet.

"Wow," Big Mike rumbled from far above her head. "Thanks, Kim. I never could figure out why I kept tripping..."

Kim laughed uneasily. "Well, that can happen to the best of us...when they're not laced up." She patted his arm. "So just remember...um, TRY to remember that, okay?"

"Okay," Big Mike agreed as he walked away.

"So you have giants here, too?" Chewie asked from Kim's backpack.

"Nah, just major growth spurts. Big Mike is one of a kind."

"I hope so. It's scary to think there might be two people that dumb on one planet."

"Hey. Everyone can't have parents in rocket science and brain surgery. Or mad science, in your case."

"Point taken. So when's the next snack break?"

Kim made a small noise of disgust. "Chewie, you just ate ten minutes ago. And you've been eating all day, for that matter!"

"Can't help it. It's something to do when I'm bored. My metabolism is pretty much instantaneous, you know. It's they way Jumba made me. Gotta have some way to fuel all those powers."

"But, Chewie, you never DO anything. Don't you have to actually USE those powers first?"

"Apparently not. But I'm still hungry."

Kim sighed. "You know, it wouldn't hurt to eat less. At the least, you might lose that little potbelly of yours."

"Hey! I'll have you know this gut makes me pleasantly plushy! I wouldn't be half as nice to hug without it!"

"I'm so sure. Well, why don't we ask Jumba what he thinks when he gets into town?"

"Fine, but I'm telling you, he made each of us to operate at maximum efficiency just the way we are. Altering us in any way throws off the whole genius design. Unless, you know, another genius does the altering. And no offense, Kimmie, but you're just not there yet."

"Gee, thanks. I can see why Gantu got rid of you."

"I keep people grounded. Not my fault if they can't appreciate a little dose of reality."

"Let's make a deal. You keep your doses to yourself unless I ask for them, and I'll swing by the vending machine on my way out."

"...will you marry me?" Chewie asked with sincerity.

Kim laughed and shook her head. "You're not my type or species. And I don't want Dad to send you into a black hole."

"Eh. They're overrated, trust me."

Before Kim could ask what he meant by that, she felt a small vibration under her feet. "...did you feel that, Chewie?"

"What, you see a cute boy or something?"

Kim threw an exasperated look at her backpack, for all the good it did. "No! The floor shook!"

"Any fault lines in Middleton?"

"No."

"Then I think we're in trouble."

Kim was forced to agree as an invisible force suddenly ripped a giant hole in the floor beneath her feet, sending her flying into the wall. She was still trying to get the ringing in her ears to stop when she became aware of another, closer sound. She looked down to see something blue crawling out of the hole. It only took her a second to recognize it.

"Chewie, it's Yaarp!"

Chewie poked his head out of her backpack. "Uh...I don't suppose you have a compact that doubles as a sonic dampener?"

Kim sighed. "...not this week, no."

"Then I think you need to be running."

"I hope that's not how you plan to deal with the rest of them!" Kim turned and took off down the hall. She hadn't gotten far when what sounded like a sonic boom smacked into her, carrying her body the length of the hall, where it smacked her roughly into yet another wall.

"This is so not my week," Kim groaned, shaking her head slowly. She reached out for her backpack, only to find it lying open...and empty. "Chewie?" she asked, panic slipping into her voice.

"I told you to run, Kimmie."

She looked up to see him standing a few feet away, facing off with his blue cousin. "Chewie...can you handle him?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

"Seriously?"

"...run, Kimmie."

"I can't just leave you-"

Chewie threw a glare at her over his shoulder. "You wanna see how far he can send you flying when he really tries? Then GO!"

Biting her lip, Kim scrambled to her feet and ran for it.

Chewie waited until he couldn't hear her footfalls before turning back to Yaarp. "Okay, cuz. It's just you and me now."

Yaarp bounced up and down on his springy tail, laughing a bit.

"You think that's funny, huh? We'll see how funny you are when...oh."

Chewie's confidence declined rapidly as Sample emerged from the hole next.

"Say, um...you two don't buy all that teamwork garbage, do you?"

Their answers came in the form of two simultaneous sonic blasts, which hurled Chewie straight into the wall, leaving him upside-down and trapped.

"See how it cheapens the whole battle experience?" Chewie asked dazedly. "So I know you guys don't wanna do that again, right?"

"Naga."

Chewie blinked. He knew that voice. "Angel?"

Angel smiled at him, purring deep in her throat as she patted his head. "625 in Angel's Ohana now."

"Sorry, cutie, but your song doesn't work on me. You know that."

"Have new song now. Control humans, too." Her eyes flashed with glee. "Even...Kimmie."

"You stay away from her!" Chewie shouted, struggling to pry himself out of the wall.

"Angel leave Kimmie alone...if 625 join Angel Ohana."

Chewie glared at her, but realized he didn't have much choice. His face dropping visibly, he asked, "Where do I sign?"

"Better read the fine print, Pudgy!" cackled a voice behind them. All four experiments suddenly found themselves facing a woman armed with two of their own. "All contracts subject to termination," Shego whispered with a manic grin.

* * *

Next Chapter: Angel's Ohana grows by one, and Kim finds herself unable to handle the new and improved Shego alone. 


	9. Your Theivin' Heart

Notes: Sorry for the wait. Hindsight is getting the most attention, because I have it completely planned out and can work faster on it.

Chapter 8: Your Thievin' Heart

Angel growled and pointed forcefully at Shego. "Get cousins!" she ordered.

Yaarp literally sprang into action, letting loose with a foghorn blast that thundered throughout the hallway.

But Shego stayed right where she was, the noise obviously not affecting her in the least. "Nice try, blue boy. Now try mine!" She thrust her right hand forward, plasma flying from her fist and Splodyhead's forehead.

Yaarp tried to twist in mid-air, but the first glob of plasma plugged up the horn on his head, while the second caught him in the belly and tossed him into Sample.

"You're next, Pinky!" Shego cackled, advancing on Angel.

Angel backed up a few steps and burst into song. But when Shego kept coming, that manic smile still on her face, Angel began to worry.

Shego grabbed Angel by the legs as the experiment tried to run. "Hate to break it to you, Pinky, but your song doesn't work on me. Right, boys?"

Plasmoid and Splodyhead hissed and growled at Angel, respectively.

"Now, call off your troops, or I'll-"

Shego never got to finish her sentence, because in the next moment, a steel pipe collided with the back of her head, scoring an instant knockout. She dropped like a rock as DNAmy stepped up behind her.

"NO ONE hurts my Cuddle Buddies," Amy sneered.

Angel was so shaken up by the failure of her song and her near-capture, that she ignored Plasmoid and Splodyhead for the moment and called an immediate retreat. Her fellow experiments and Amy quickly moved to obey.

None of them noticed that the Chewie-shaped dent in the wall was curiously empty.

* * *

Kim almost lost her nerve and decided to go back into the school for Chewie. But that was when she noticed something that demanded her attention.

DNAmy was climbing into a cleverly disguised van with Middleton Animal Control plastered on the side. Surrounding her feet was a small group of experiments, including the one that had just attacked her.

"So much for keeping them out of the wrong hands," Kim muttered, breaking into a mad run. She didn't see Chewie, but she couldn't take the chance that they might have him, anyway.

She hadn't gotten far when a section of the school's wall exploded outward, showering her with debris. Kim ducked, but still got a face full of dust. As she coughed and waved away the dust, a hand seized the back of her neck.

"You stay right there, princess. I'll deal with you in a minute."

Kim nearly gagged in surprise. "Shego?" Her eyes widened as the orange creature attached to Shego's right forearm snarled at her.

Shego raised her left hand, shooting two thin but bright plasma beams. The first blew out the van's left front tire, while the second shattered the driver's side window.

Once Kim regained her bearings, she tried to toss Shego away with a judo throw. But Shego's grip tightened painfully, forcing her to stay still.

"Don't even think of pushing me, Kimmie. I'm having a really bad day."

Kim got the message when the orange creature fired a blob of plasma that purposely missed her feet, but came too close for comfort.

Shego started to approach the van when it suddenly lurched and flew straight at her. She quickly fired four large blasts, and the van exploded, hurling her back a few feet.

"Crap. They got away."

"How do you know?" Kim demanded.

Shego waved away some of the smoke, revealing a large hole in the ground. "They left the same way they came. Sound waves at the right frequency can tear through just about anything."

"So how come your ears aren't ringing like mine?" Kim asked, wincing slightly.

Shego plucked what looked like green gumdrops out of her ears. "Super hardened plasma. Filters out anything really loud." Her eyes narrowed. "Now, what to do with you?"

Kim began to step back, but Shego's arms became a green blur, and suddenly Kim found herself trapped in a gooey blob of lukewarm plasma.

"You're lucky I can control the temperature. Otherwise you wouldn't be so pretty anymore."

Kim struggled helplessly. "Haven't you learned anything from Monkey Fist, Shego? Altering your body doesn't mean you're going to win."

"Well, I'm not losing right now. And I didn't alter a thing. These little guys aren't permanent, though I'm starting to wish they were." As Shego spoke, the creatures on her arms unbonded and crawled up to her shoulders, glaring at Kim.

"They're experiments!" Kim realized.

"And I'm declaring them a success in the field. Might need to work on detecting threats from non-experimental sources," she added, glaring at greenish, multi-legged experiment, "but other than that, they're great. So let's get down to business, Kimmie. Why are you experiment hunting?"

"None of your business!" Kim said defiantly.

"Oh, really. We'll see about that." Shego raised her left arm, allowing the greenish creature to get a good look at Kim. "My little friend here says you've been in contact with 625 and 626. I'm betting you know exactly where they are, too."

"Even if I did, I'd never tell you!"

"Hmm. You've got a point. You wouldn't care if I did something to you. But if I threatened someone innocent, I bet you'd be plenty lippy, Kimmie. It's just a matter of keeping you with me until I find someone to torture."

Shego was about to put in a call for pickup to Dr. Drakken, but the greenish creature hissed at her.

"You think so, huh? Well, she does always escape. Maybe a change in locale is in order."

It suddenly occurred to Kim that Shego was actually communicating with the creatures, but before she could ask how, the greenish creature let out a loud warbling that made Kim wince.

Almost instantly, a large shadow fell over them, and a black spacecraft broke through the clouds.

"I see you upgraded the hovercraft," Kim murmured in awe.

Shego snorted. "As if Dr. D ever made anything that cool." She hauled Kim over her shoulder and headed for the ramp that extended from the spacecraft.

"So that's vandalism, breaking and entering, and kidnapping."

"You forgot the part where I didn't just dodge and let that van hit you," Shego reminded her.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. As if you'd ever let anyone else finish me off..."

Neither of them noticed the ball of yellowish fur that rolled in behind them.

* * *

Lilo grinned as she finally spotted her 'uncle' and 'aunt' in the baggage claim. "Jumba! Pleakley! You made it!" She got a running start and launched herself into Jumba's arms.

The former evil genius mad scientist laughed. "Ah, little girl! So nice to be seeing you again. But where is 626?"

"I left him with Ron, in case there was trouble. But look, we already got an experiment!" She held up Skrump for his inspection, then gleefully tackled Pleakley.

Jumba frowned as he studied the lifeless doll. "Something is seeming very suspicious about this. Does not act at all like 375 should."

"For once, one of the little monsters isn't acting like a little monster, and you're complaining?" Pleakley asked.

"Is not acting, because it cannot," Jumba declared. "375 is no longer habitating little girl's displeased-looking doll."

"What?" Lilo cried, snatching Skrump from him. "But he was there! I saw him go into Skrump! I did!"

Jumba shook his head. "375 has escaped. He is no longer having any reason to be hiding from us."

Lilo frowned. "But...if he's not here, where is he? And how long has he been gone?"

* * *

At that very moment, Angel was enjoying the fruits of her labor, with a little help from DNAmy. The positive effects of her recent transformation were growing by the moment. She discovered that her memory had improved, and recalled all those hours of watching Jumba in his lab. After that, it hadn't taken much effort for her to walk Amy through converting a gene splicer into a long-range teleporter (of course, it helped that Amy herself was a genius).

Plus, Angel could now use her song not only to seduce her fellow experiments, but to seek them out as well. The first test of this had won her a new ally in Phantasmo.

And that was why Angel was now standing in a certain prison, waiting for her song-enchanted guard to unlock a certain high security cell. She had borrowed Amy's Flamingoat for the trip, to act as a body for Phantasmo, who in turn was acting as her lookout.

As the cell door slid open, Angel found herself staring at two of her own.

"Move it, Clyde!" the little one ordered, hopping down from her top bunk. "It's the fam!"

The big one yawned, but crawled out of bed and dutifully followed her out of the cell. "Ain't a little early for a jailbreak, Bonnie?"

"It's never too early for a jailbreak, numbskull!"

Angel smiled at them. "Angel rescue cousins. Cousins free!"

"Yeah, yeah, and we're all emotional about that, toots. So what's the scheme?" Bonnie asked.

"Cousins join Angel's Ohana!"

Bonnie didn't look impressed. "Thanks, but no thanks, Angie. See, me and Clyde, we're strictly a two-experiment gang. You understand."

Angel frowned. "Cousins...no like Angel?"

Bonnie plastered a fake grin on her face and slipped an arm around Angel. "Sure we like ya! It's just that me and Clyde, we do our own thing. But we never forget when someone's done us a solid, see? So let's say we owe you one. Since you're so big into getting the fam back together, hey, that's what we'll do! We run into any cousins, we'll send 'em your way. Sound fair?"

Angel nodded. "Be safe, cousins." She gave Bonnie a big hug.

Bonnie suppressed the urge to gag, and then actually did gag as Clyde gave them both a bone-crushing hug. "Back off, Clyde! Told ya I'm allergic to hugs!"

"Sorry, Bonnie," Clyde replied, letting go. "I forgot."

"Whatever! Let's just get outta here!"

Angel led them back to the teleporter. "Cousins come home first? Share food?"

Bonnie stared at her warily. "No usin' your pipes on us?"

Angel shook her head. "Cousins free. Even from Angel."

"I like your style, Angie. You're alright."

* * *

Ron turned green. "It's settled. Mystery meat looks the same coming up as it does going down, Rufus."

Rufus made a face as Stitch finished emptying his stomach into the nearby bushes. "Yuck!"

Stitch stood up, wiping his mouth. Then he noticed a message in the dirt near his feet.

"Hey, what's that?" Ron asked, leaning over it. "And why's it written in mustard?"

"625," Stitch answered. "Cousin say Shego have Kim. Will follow."

"Aw, man! I knew we should've stuck together! Now we have to find your cousins AND save KP! Could this get any worse?"

"Ih! Stitch smell Gantu fuel!"

"It was a rhetorical question, dude! You NEVER answer those!"

Stitch grabbed Ron's sleeve and began dragging him.

"Hey, shouldn't we get Lilo first?"

Stitch shook his head. "No time. Find Kim now!"

"Okay. But you should know I'm kinda inexperienced when it comes to dealing with talking shark men."

* * *

"It'll only take a minute, Bonnie," Tara insisted. "I just want you to meet him."

Bonnie sighed as Tara dragged her down the hall. "Fine. But I don't see what the big deal about a bird is."

"But he's not just any bird! He's purple! And he sings like an angel!"

"If you say so," Bonnie muttered.

Tara opened her bedroom door. "Presley! I want you to meet...Presley? Where'd you go?"

Bonnie looked over Tara's shoulder to find an empty birdcage. "You left him out?"

"No! I put him back in, right before I left!" Tara dropped to her knees and peered under the bed. "Presley? Where are you, boy?"

Bonnie noticed a slip of paper under the cage. She pulled it out and frowned. "Um, T? I think someone swiped your bird."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because they left a note?"

Tara scrambled to her feet. "Oh no! This is terrible!"

"I'll say. This handwriting is awful. 'Give us the hair-eater, or the lovebird gets it.' How'd they know about Furball?"

"I don't know. But they have my Presley..." Tara looked close to tears.

"Well, we'll just have to get him back."

"But I couldn't ask you to give up your little sheepdog..."

"I don't plan to. I said we're going to get him back, not trade. And would you stop calling her a dog? She's nothing but fur and claws!"

Tara blinked. "But...that's what a dog-"

"Yes, I know! But she's LITERALLY nothing but fur and claws!"

"If you say so, Bonnie. But how do we get Presley back?"

"They left an address. All we have to do is take Furball there."

"But what if they have a giant razor or something?"

Bonnie shook her head. "You've been hanging around Stoppable again, haven't you?"

* * *

Next Chapter: Gantu and Shego make a deal, and Kim gets rescued.

Reviews!

Eternal Sidekick

Another stellar chapter in this fantastic story. I absolutely loved the scene of Lilo taking Sumo-Boy's photo, a great reference to the original movie.

I've got to admit, having an appearance by DNAmy completely surprised me, though in retrospect it makes perfect sense. I'm having a feeling that she'll be more than a little overprotective of her newest "children" if any attempts are made by anyone (villains or heroes) to reclaim or free them.

Gantu is not only physically impressive, but he is showing a welcome flair for diplomacy as Dr. Warren's envoy. He knows or has been thoroughly briefed about Shego and what she is capable of, and has shown graciousness and courtesy when dealing with her, particularly in her earliest moments with Plasmoid and (snicker) Splodyhead. Once she gets over her initial fear of the symbiotic relationship of Experiments 617 and 619, I truly hope that she will remember and appreciate that he explained their powers and the power that she now possesses with them.

Now, I am a hopeless romantic, particularly with those characters who are rarely given a happy ending. As far as Gantu/Shego, definitely count my vote for weird yet interesting. Given the chance, I truly believe that Gantu's loyalty would be unswerving if he had the chance to find someone who truly gave a darn about him. If anyone were to show him some honest caring and concern, I wholeheartedly believe that he would take a bullet for them. And while I had always envisioned Shego as someday getting romantically involved with Dr. Drakken, if she were to find happiness with Gantu, I would be just as delighted. Surprised, amazed, and utterly overjoyed.

Thank you for keeping this incredible story going! I eagerly await the next installment.

_I wondered if anyone would get the Sumo Guy scene._

_I think DNAmy's involvement was largely inevitable. How could she possibly resist cute little monsters that delight in destruction? Mind you, she'll be much more protective in Angel's sway._

_It's easy to get the idea that Gantu is a big goof, especially if you only hear Lilo's side. Before Stitch came into his life, however, I think he was quite capable (if not guilty of excessive force at times). Like Shego, he can be very quick to anger. I happen to think he's good at his job, it's just that you can only do so much against Stitch under pressure and without help. Maybe if he'd eaten more sandwiches..._

* * *

Shkspr1048

You think that Jumba and DNAmy would hit it off with each other, whacked-out geneticist to whacked-out geneticist? You know, professional courtesy? Of course, I can also see her and Pleakly trading recipes, for some reason.

_I think Jumba would be upset that anyone altered his experiments, but ultimately impressed that DNAmy increased Angel's effectiveness. I would hope even she had better sense than to trade recipes with Pleakley, though. Something tells me his people have a strange sense of not only style, but taste. Just look at how things turned out with Mr. Stenchy. But I have to give Pleakly credit for developing a massive taste for Earth foods, and apparently improving his cooking skills._

* * *

Eternal Sidekick

Once again, I am in awe of how well this story is coming together. You've put a lot of thought, effort, and research into this tale and it really shows.

The latest turn with DNAmy and Angel was a surprise. Looks like Angel has her own plans now that her powers have been augmented.

Pretty imaginitive how Stitch and Chewie (the wonderfully characterized 625) were smuggled into school. It is terrific that Kim kept to her word to count on 625 if things went kablooie. (More on that shortly...)

The subplot with Bonnie and Tara, while I kind of suspected where it would go, was beautifully written. I am hoping that there won't be a heartbreaking change if Hunkahunka's powers on Tara are broken. I await the resolution of this one with hope and dread. Great cameo appearance by Furball as well.

Glad to see that Shego's transition period in getting acclimated to the experiments symbiotic relationship with her was brief and successful. I'm definitely reassured with the opinions of Plasmoid and Splodyhead, that she sees Gantu as a good potential partner. Perhaps the combination of them together will be able to shrug off the effects of 624's Siren song? If not, then who would lead the rescue mission to save Shego, Dr. Drakken or Gantu? (Hopefully they won't waste time bickering over the leadership of such a mission and simply get on with the overwhelmingly important task of making sure that Shego was safe.)

I absolutely loved Ron's section of this chapter. Favorite line: "Of course, it helped that Stitch seemed to be a genius in virtually every subject, and apparently had no moral deterrents whatsoever." The interaction between him and Mr. Barkin was priceless! Great reference to a favorite KP episode, as well.

Terrific section with Kim and 625. Second favorite lines: ""...and the bunny goes down his hole. See? It's easy...um, if you practice," Kim said, getting to her feet.

"Wow," Big Mike rumbled from far above her head. "Thanks, Kim. I never could figure out why I kept tripping..."

Light humor up front and surprising action and drama afterward. Really glad that 625 stepped up to the plate and gave his best shot to protect Kim. Sometimes a distraction is all that is needed. (Hey, it works for Ron.) I certainly didn't expect the school to be crawling with experiments by the end of the chapter, with Shego having the final word.

Another superb chapter! Keep up the phenomenal work! Can't wait to see what happens next.

_I didn't do as much research as you might think. That is, as a fan of both shows, I already knew plenty. (I figured keeping an updated chart of all the experiments would come in handy, and it has)_

_As for Tara, I should point out she's had prolonged exposure to "Presley," and that will come into play later._

_I like to think Shego can roll with the punches and adapt quickly to most things, either because of natural toughness or comet power. _

_I try to fit Barkie in whenever I can, he's such a fun character to me. But then I like all of Patrick Warburton's characters._

_A lot of places will crawling with experiments, with Angel's Ohana growing and the arrival of Jumba and Pleakley (they won't be alone)._


	10. Prisoner Exchange

Notes: It was brought to my attention that the two Bonnies confused some readers. One is Bonnie Rockwaller, the other is Experiment 349 (theft and evasion). The best way to tell them apart is by who they appear with: Bonnie R. will almost always be with Tara, and 349 will ALWAYS be with her partner in crime, Clyde (Experiment 350). I'm trying to avoid reverting to nicknames, since from all indications Bonnie R. HATES being called "Bon-Bon," and anyone who actually liked her probably wouldn't (and I do).

My mother claims that watching Jumba blink makes her flesh crawl, so I'm assuming meeting him for the first time can be a bit unsettling…

Chapter 9: Prisoner Exchange

Angel was seated in DNAmy's lap when she heard the door open. She smiled brightly as her two kleptomaniac cousins entered the room with their latest steal.

"Here ya go, Angie," Bonnie said proudly, making a grand bow. "One cousin, as promised."

Clyde brought his robotic left arm out, revealing the freshly captured lovebird Angel had sent them after. The purple lovebird was contained in a small cage mounted in Clyde's wrist.

Angel opened the cage and coaxed Experiment 323 onto her finger with soft purring sounds, though she refrained from actually using the power of her song, remembering her promise to Bonnie and Clyde.

"Cousins did good," Angel complimented them. "Now Angel help cousins."

"Oh, really?" Bonnie asked, grinning widely. "What'd ya have in mind, Angie?"

"Cousins borrow lady," Angel said, pointing to Amy, who stood up at once.

"Another pair of arms wouldn't hurt the operation," Bonnie mused. "And we could always use a wheelman...uh...wheelwoman."

"Van blown up," Angel pointed out sadly.

Bonnie chuckled. "Ah, don't worry about that. Wheels are no problem for us. Oh, and you might wanna prepare for some guests. Turns out the dame that had Birdie here hangs out with another dame that's got another cousin. We left 'em a note leading straight here. You shouldn't have any problems, though. They didn't look like much."

Angel purred contentedly. "Cousins did VERY good." She waved for Amy to go with them.

Bonnie winked at Angel as she turned to leave. "Anything for you and the fam, Angie. Stay sweet, ya hear?"

Clyde lowered his voice. "I don't get it, Bonnie. What scam you runnin' on her?"

"No scam, Clyde. She does a favor for us, we do a favor for her. Never thought I'd say it, but it's good to have somebody in the background, y'know? We keep playin' nice with Angie, she puts the fam at our disposal when we need some backup."

"So...no scam?"

"Don't need one, Clyde. We already got a sweet deal goin' here, see? Why steal it when they're givin' it away?"

The two experiments continued to discuss their plans in hushed tones, never realizing that everything they said was heard by Amy, who in turn relayed all the information back to Angel, via special glands in her antennae that gave her constant telepathic contact with her victims.

Very much pleased with what she'd heard, Angel purred softly, relaxing as Hunkahunka began to chirp a lively tune for her.

"Angel's Ohana get bigger every day."

* * *

It was funny, the way things worked out, Gantu decided.

Years ago, the only second glance he would've given a being like Kim Possible was to make sure he'd completely scraped her off of the bottom of his foot. And maybe if he was still allowed to simply obliterate all of his targets on sight, his job would be that much simpler.

But no. Everyone was into capturing live targets now. And while Jumba's abominations were certainly useful in the right hands, there were times when Gantu wished for the days of stomping and blasting illegals. Perhaps if he had stepped on the little Hawaiian human the first time he'd seen her, he wouldn't have that ulcer just below his second heart.

Still, frequent captures of her had provided Gantu with a veritable mountain of data on the human pests. And as he compared that data to prisoner less than ten feet in front of him (as well as data files sent from Drakken), Gantu was starting to understand just why Kim Possible could give another human, even a rather gifted one like Shego, so much trouble.

First and foremost, she was older than the Hawaiian, which accounted for expected increases in size, strength, agility, and perhaps even luck (Gantu had come to believe that certain humans had loads of this mysterious force, and that he personally had a knack for running into them). Yet all of that could only account for so much. If the files were to be believed, the totality of Kim Possible's abilities bordered on superhuman. Beyond that, even, in certain cases. Despite this, Drakken's files insisted that she was merely an extremely annoying human.

Perhaps because he was an alien himself, Gantu was inclined to believe that this prisoner only looked human. The longer he looked at her, the more he began to suspect that within her frail-looking chest, there was a monstrosity, a possible plague on the universe itself, should she ever be allowed to breed.

Yes, he was almost certain of it now. Inside Kim Possible's body was the heart of an abomination. That was what gave her these unheard of talents. And yet it was her human shell that fooled everyone around her. But Gantu would not be tricked again. Hamsterveil would have no interest in her, which left her fate largely up to him. Drakken might not like that idea, but he could be dealt with if it came to that.

It would only take some form of mind control or genetic alteration. Kim Possible could turn out to be his best weapon against the other abominations. She knew the terrain, she was skilled in many types of Earther combat, and was rumored to be indestructable herself.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but did you eat Dr. Drakken?"

Gantu looked up, realizing that the prisoner was addressing him. "No."

Kim frowned. "So...why is Shego working for you again?"

"It's complicated," Gantu said simply, crossing his huge arms over his massive chest.

"Complicated, or none of my business?"

"Both."

"Ah." Kim glanced at the thick cuffs around her wrists and ankles. "You know, just because I'm your prisoner doesn't mean we can't be sociable. For example, your name is...?"

Gantu couldn't help thinking this was some elaborate ruse that she would use to eventually escape. But at present, he couldn't see how knowing his name would help her do that. So he told her.

"Right. And I'm-"

"Kimberly Anne Possible."

Kim sighed. "You could just call me Kim. All my friends-"

"I am NOT your friend."

Kim ducked her head. "Right. Sorry. Forgot."

"Clearly."

"I don't suppose you'd mind telling me what you hope to accomplish by keeping me here?"

That, Gantu had no problem with. "You are excessively good at meddling." He leaned closer and glared at her. "I despise meddlers."

Kim hit him with a sunny smile. "We're not such a bad bunch, once you get to know us."

"That is a lie."

"Only a little one."

"I liked you better when you weren't talking."

Kim instantly fell silent. Apparently she didn't want to risk angering him further. Perhaps she was smarter than she looked. The females usually were, he knew from personal experience.

Gantu sighed and went back to his data, unaware that he, too, was being closely analyzed and deconstructed for future reference.

* * *

Furball trilled and wriggled happily as Tara tickled her belly.

"I can't get over how cute she is!" Tara gushed.

Bonnie Rockwaller sighed, but allowed herself a small smile as she pulled up to a cozy-looking house with a sprawling backyard. "Let's go get your songbird back."

Tara swallowed nervously as she got out of the car. "You really think it'll be that easy? They did steal him. Maybe we should have asked Ki-"

Bonnie's left eye twitched, and she slammed her door shut. "Don't. Say. It."

"Sorry," Tara said meekly.

Sensing the shift in her mistress's mood, Furball sprang onto Bonnie's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek.

"Awww, she loves you!" Tara cooed.

"Yeah, I'm getting a lot of that lately," Bonnie murmured, reaching up to scratch Furball's chin. "Well, let's go say hello."

The words were barely out of her mouth when the front door opened, revealing the same purple pig that had attacked them earilier. And from the look on his face, he hadn't forgotten them, or the rump-shaving incident, either.

Bonnie wasn't taking any chances this time. "Furball, sic 'em!"

Furball instantly launched herself at the pig with a growl, her long claws flashing.

The purple pig stepped aside, and Furball was knocked back by a powerful sonic wave. A second, blue creature stepped out, flattening her with another blast of sound. Furball shook her head and started to get up, only to find herself in the shadow of the purple pig, who raised his four fists and prepared to smash her.

"Don't even think about it!" Bonnie snatched up Furball and slapped the pig soundly across his face. "Stay away from my...um...dog..."

The pig blinked in surprise, then snarled and lifted his fists again. Before he could strike, there was an angry twittering, and his ear was seized by tiny talons.

"Presley, no!" Tara cried, her hands flying to her mouth. "It's too dangerous!"

Everything seemed to stop as a third, pink creature emerged from the house. She surveyed the scene for a moment before speaking.

"No hurt humans. Cousins defend them. Humans...friends."

Bonnie relaxed only slightly as the purple pig backed away. "Did they just call us 'friends,' or am I crazy? Wait, of course I'm crazy, I'm talking to little animals..."

Tara beamed as Presley landed on her finger. "I missed you, too," she giggled as the bird pecked her cheek affectionately.

"Okay, we got your bird, let's go." Bonnie grabbed Tara's arm and pulled her back to the car.

"Whatever you say, Bonnie," Tara replied eagerly.

Both were a dismayed when the purple pig blocked their path again.

"I thought we were friends?" Tara asked, pouting a little.

The pink creature smiled at them, but she no longer seemed as welcoming, or as harmless. "Friends stay. Angel's Ohana now."

Tara bit her lip. "I...I don't think they want us to leave, Bonnie. What do we do?"

Bonnie frowned thoughtfully. "Well, they took your bird, they tried to take Furball, and now they don't want us to go. Maybe all they really want is some company. I guess staying for a while wouldn't hurt. At least we'd stop being attacked that way."

"But...do you think they'll ever let us go?"

Bonnie didn't have an answer for Tara, because she was wondering the very same thing.

* * *

Shego stuffed another piece of the strange, crunchy fruit into her mouth, glaring at the display screen in front of her.

"And another thing!" Dr. Drakken howled. "How is it you went out with two alien experiments attached to your arms, and still came back empty handed? That's just shameful, Shego!"

Ever since she'd come aboard Gantu's ship, Shego had held her tongue. Gantu had merely taken her silence as upset from her failure to capture an experiment, and had given her plenty of space. In addition, Plasmoid had suggested continuing her silence when Drakken called. There had been no hesitation in that decision; Shego often kept things from her employer, and this was hardly any different. Although she had never kept anything as big as having captured Kim Possible from him.

"This is hardly going to impress Gantu! Why, I'm shocked he hasn't called already to terminate our deal entirely! You're just lucky that so far, I've had a great deal of success removing Experiment 627's overactive sense of humor!"

Shego very nearly lost her temper at that, but a comforting nudge from Splodyhead kept her anger at bay. "Sorry, Dr. D," she managed to get out through gritted teeth. "Guess I'm still getting used to these little guys."

Dr. Drakken sat back in his chair. "I must admit to being very disappointed in you, Shego. This is hardly up to your usual standard, you know. One might even think you were beginning to lose your tou-"

The screen exploded in a plume of green smoke, and Shego was startled to realize she hadn't fired yet. She looked down, only to find Splodyhead growling at the former screen, the hole in his forehead still smoking.

"And people tell me I have anger management problems. Thanks, Splody."

Splodyhead sent something of a content growl her way, and it only increased in volume and length when she reached over to rub his head.

"Never really was a big fan of blue people, either."

The words were barely out of her mouth when the former screen exploded again, this time emitting a blue, furry ball that soared at Shego's head. Three separate plasma blasts caught the ball and hurled it against the wall, where it slid to the floor and became a very dazed genetic experiment.

Shego chuckled as Plasmoid scuttled up to her shoulder and confirmed her suspicions with a long hiss. "Thanks a bunch, 626. You just made my job a whole lot easier."

* * *

Kim was starting to feel particularly helpless after an hour as Gantu's prisoner. Her cuffs were apparently made of some alien metal that was a bit harder to escape from. Combined with the fact that Shego had her Kimmunicator, and DNAmy probably had her illegal genetic experiment, she was stuck pretty good.

At least, that was what she thought until she smelled something burning.

Presently, Kim became aware of a red laser gradually cutting a small circle in the wall just a few feet above her head. Hoping that Chewie had finally come for her, Kim renewed her struggles, for all the good it did...which wasn't much.

The hole opened, but instead of yellow fur, Kim saw a long, reddish snout poke through. This was more confusing than startling, so her reaction was pretty tame when the snout turned out to be connected to what looked like a small, red version of an anteater with ears.

"Well, at least it won't bite," Kim reasoned.

The anteater slowly worked its way down the wall, sniffing the air all the while. When it finally brushed Kim's hair, the sniffing became louder and more rapid. The anteater scurried onto Kim's shoulder and poked its snout against her cheek, tickling her a little as it sniffed one last time. Finally, it raised its head and let out a cheerful honk.

A second creature crawled through the hole, but before Kim could get it a good look at it, it turned into a black hole of all things. Kim couldn't help thinking how ironic it was that her father had raised her to recognize them on sight, since he'd been fearing she might not look before crossing the street and fall right into one from them time she was five. Oh, she and her mother had laughed at him, but apparently Dr. James Timothy Possible's fear of planet-bound black holes had been a realistic one all along. And Kim knew she would never get the smug look off her father's face when she told him...well, assuming she wasn't devoured in the next few seconds.

So of course she WAS, cuffs and all...only to be spat out seconds later into a pair of thick, purple arms.

"Kim, you're okay!" Lilo cheered. "I knew Finder could sniff you out! And Holio could...um...spit you out!"

Kim slowly shook the stars from her head and looked up, only to barely smother a gasp as she stared into four blinking eyes...in the same face.

"Ah, Kim Possible. So nice to be meeting you finally!"

"Uh...Uncle Jumbo?" Kim hazarded weakly.

"You are learning my disguised Earth name already? Very good, ha ha!" He gave her a firm squeeze before setting her down. "Little girl is telling me much about you. You are to be helping us recapture my genius experiments, yes?"

"Looks like I'm only good at getting captured all of a sudden," Kim replied, still feeling a little woozy. "I think...I need to sit down for a minute."

"I threw up my third time in a black hole," Lilo confessed, taking Kim's hand. "But it was my fault for eating those jelly doughnuts with cheese on them."

Kim suddenly looked very pale. "Now I know I need to sit down..." She was looking for a good spot to empty her lunch when she was approached by an intensely ugly, green, three-legged woman with one eye. That was all it took to make the spot she'd been searching for the woman's dress, which was two decades out of style, anyway.

"Oh! Is this some new Earth greeting?" Pleakley asked excitedly, preparing to return to the favor.

"NO!" Lilo cried, pushing him away. "It's...um...a way of saying how nice you look!"

"Oh, but I like her little flashy skirt!" Pleakley insisted, trying to get closer to the now kneeling Kim and making weird faces as he began to summon up the contents of his stomachs.

"NO! It's an exotic greeting! One that only...um...very pretty people can give!"

Pleakley frowned. "I still don't see why I can't-"

"Pretty PEOPLE, Pleakley! And you're not really...uh...a people."

"But I'm an alien undercover as a person!"

"Doesn't matter! You can't do it back to her! So just STOP!" Lilo commanded, barring his path.

"Oh, all right! Can I at least tell her how nice it looks on her?"

"After she's done...greeting you," Lilo replied, making a face as Kim continued to get rid of her lunch. "Ewww..."

"You know, this is why people always synchronize their watches before they invade enemy territory, Rufus: so the lookout doesn't get crazy with worry when his invader is late, because he wouldn't be!" Ron complained.

That fact remained that Stitch had been gone for some time, and as a genius experiment, well, it shouldn't have taken him more than five minutes. But Ron couldn't just walk into Gantu's ship like he owned it, either. If Stitch was having trouble and his brain was better than a supercomputer, Ron didn't much care for his own chances of success.

On the other hand, Lilo and Stitch had become unofficial members of Team Possible in Ron's mind, and as if that wasn't reason enough, Kim was still in there somewhere.

"Well...it's not like I haven't done anything stupidly heroic before."

Taking a deep breath, Ron pullet out a grappling hook and snuck up to the alien ship. He was trying to decide on the best target when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Not now, Rufus, I'm trying to-"

"Uh oh," Rufus said...from his pocket.

Ron blinked and slowly turned around, the color draining out of his face.

"If you wanted in, Stoppable," Shego said with a smirk, "all you had to do was ask me nicely."

Ron swallowed noisily. "I don't suppose you're the kind of woman that appreciates a fine grappling hook more than a bunch of flowers, are you?"

Shego's eyes narrowed. "See, back there when I subtly implied that you didn't have a hope of escaping? That's when you should've stopped talking."

"Ah. I've been working on that, really."

"Yeah, I can tell that's going great." Shego shoved him forward. "Move it, sidekick."

* * *

"Computer, locate all essential personnel," Gantu ordered.

"Shego and Ron Stoppable, Holding Cell Three. Experiment 626, Maximum Security Cell. Experiments 617 and 619, Break Room. Experiment 625, Location Undetermined."

Gantu growled softly. Ever since 625 had escaped, he'd been finding traces of the little traitor everywhere. Just yesterday, he'd found two half-eaten sandwiches in his bed. It would probably be years before he found all of 625's emergency stashes, and until then, his leavings would continue to confuse the ship's sensors.

Oh, and there was also the annoying fact that Kim Possible had escaped sooner than he'd expected.

Gantu wasn't as upset about that, though. It indicated that there were more experiments on the loose, and that was good. The more experiments he captured, the more powerful he would become. All he had to do was be patient, and remain focused on his ultimate goal.

"So Kimmie got away, huh?" Shego asked as she entered the room.

"You don't sound surprised," Gantu observed.

"She's dependable that way. But she'll be back for her lesser half, if nothing else. In the mean time, you probably want to go ahead and destroy 626, right?"

"That would be wise. If your Dr. Drakken's boasts are accurate, the modifications to Experiment 627 are nearly complete."

"Probably just trying to make himself sound good," Shego muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Exactly what I was thinking. Still, there are no real alternatives in this situation. 627 is only thing powerful enough to destroy 626. Short of Jumba himself, anyway, and he has far too much pride in his work to even consider it."

"So help me out here. If 626 is so tough, why not just bring him over to our side somehow?"

"We've tried that before," Gantu sighed. "It actually worked, but a young human not unlike your Kim Possible had bonded with him, and was able to turn him good again."

Shego shrugged. "So grab the kid and keep her away from 626. Send her to a prison in deep space or something."

Gantu blinked slowly. "They wouldn't imprison a child...unless she had done something horrible...like unleashed an army of illegal genetic experiments on an unsuspecting town..."

"You mean a frame job?" Shego asked.

"It could work. It would be easy, really. The experiments are officially her responsibility, and if the damage were extensive enough, not even the Grand Councilwoman could ignore the seriousness of the matter."

"One problem, though," Shego pointed out. "How are you going to get one of her 'good' experiments to wreck the place?"

"Simple, my dear," Gantu chuckled. "It just so happens that 627 does impersonations."

* * *

For no reason that she could explain, Bonnie Rockwaller was really starting to like Angel. Which was good, since she didn't think she and Tara would be allowed to leave soon...or ever, for that matter. That much had been obvious when Tara had been reduced to begging the experiments not to follow her into the restroom.

Angel was the obvious leader, and the others obeyed her without question. And since she'd spent the better part of the last few hours purring contentedly in Bonnie's lap, the others were starting to see Bonnie as having some sort of authority, which was fine with her. So far, she had only sent them out for food, but was beginning to consider other uses for them as well.

That is, until Tara had to bring up how late it was getting. For the third time.

Bonnie had to admit she was getting a little tired of sitting around, too, even if one glance at Angel seemed to constantly make her forget that. "Well, they won't let us go home."

Tara sighed. "But we can't stay here, either."

"So we compromise. Grab a fuzzy and go." Bonnie cradled Angel to her chest and started walking.

Tara blinked, picked up Furball, and followed Bonnie, pausing long enough for Presley to perch on her extended finger.

Once the others realized that Angel was leaving, they quickly fell in line behind Tara.

"Just keep moving," Bonnie murmured, leading the group right out the door and to her car.

"Where are we taking them, exactly?" Tara whispered.

"Home with us, I guess," Bonnie replied, guiding the fuzzies into the backseat. "You take Presley, I'll keep the rest in my basement. Angel can keep them in line."

"What about your mom? And Connie and Lonnie?"

"Let me worry about them. You just keep an eye out for any more of these little...fuzzies."

Tara looked doubtful as she climbed in. "We already have seven of them, though."

Bonnie shook her head, shifting Angel to the side so she could buckle her seat belt. "All the more reason to keep the rest of them from trying to kidnap someone else. There might be some even stronger than the purple one."

"Friends find cousins?" Angel asked hopefully.

Tara grinned. "Isn't it cute how they call each other cousins?"

"Adorable," Bonnie muttered. She aimed a smile at Angel. "Sure, we'll find them. So long as you can keep them law-abiding."

Angel didn't seem to understand the last part, so Tara translated.

"Everyone has to be good."

Angel nodded. "Angel's Ohana good."

"Should I be worried that you can understand them?" Bonnie asked.

"No," Tara said softly. "Just worry that you look even cuter to me when you're holding one."

Bonnie smiled a little nervously as she started the car. Suddenly, it seemed like she was picking up admirers everywhere she went.

* * *

Stitch woke up with his nose picking up a very familiar scent. He opened his eyes to find 625 grinning at him.

"Hey, Cuz. Grilled cheese?"

Stitch was more concerned with escaping, but until he actually found a way to do that, he wasn't about to turn down free food. He wolfed down the offered sandwich in two seconds flat.

"I see we're still not too picky about what we eat," 625 observed. "Listen, those restraints look a little uncomfortable, and neither of us exactly fond of Gantu's policy on illegal genetic experiments. So how about we strike up a deal, huh?"

"Ih!" Stitch agreed easily, considering he didn't have too many options at the time.

"I bust you out, and you teach me everything you did to keep your pet kid alive this long. Deal?"

The offer surprised Stitch, especially the apparent concern for Kim he sensed within it. But again, he wasn't in a position to argue. "Okay. Stitch teach."

"Great. Be back in a minute," 625 said, walking out of Stitch's view. "The kid in the next cell over, he's like a bottomless pit. And he'd rat on me to Kimmie if I didn't keep him fed. We can discuss my escape plan when I get back."

* * *

Next Chapter: Drakken' Around

Dr. Drakken completes the modifications to 627, and decides to test them out in an unplanned joyride. But he attracts some very unwanted attention, in the form of a little experiment with a very big mouth.

Reviews!

Kimberly Ann Possible

All I have to say is wow! Awesome crossover so far! I can't wait for the next chapter! And I must say you are superb at getting all of the characters in balance. I didn't see one flaw. You knew exactly how to do it!

Poor Kim I hope "Chewie" can rescue her! I have a feeling the next chapter is going to be really good!

I just have one question how can their be two Bonnies unless that is another expriment. Bit confused there! But I sure you'll probably explain it in the later chapters. Another one is who is Mr. Maminal and how did he get Expriment 625? Sorry if this is a late question.

But I haven't read this story uptill now a friend of mine recomended it! And I must say this is going in my favs! Great job! Update soon please.

Cheers,

Lydia

_I am SO sorry. I didn't even notice the two Bonnies. The Bonnie in jail was Experiment 349, and her partner is 350, Clyde. Their skill is theft and evasion. I would hope the difference in dialogue helped to distinguish them, but I'll come up with a way to identify them better._

_Dr. Manimal is an original character. You can just assume that 625 escaped during Lilo and Stitch's attempt to get Angel back. Getting away during fights just might be one of his specialties..._

* * *

Widow Shark

Hello,

I'm glad to see you updated. This was a good chapter, but one little thing bothered me. There are two Bonnies! It took me a while to figure it out. I thought you had jumped around or something. Anyway, in your next chapter, can you refer to Bonnie Rockwaller as Bon Bon or something (only if Bonnie the experiment is present)? It would seriously clear things up. Thanks. Update soon and keep smiling : ).

_Again, SO sorry about that! I didn't realize that was a problem. At current, the two Bonnies will probably never meet, but I will find a way to make which Bonnie I'm referring to obvious._

Endnote: 627 has the powers of 20 other experiments, according to Jumba. So I'm assuming one of them is that of 316: Morphtholomew, for the sake of this story. Also, I don't care what ANYONE says about Keoni being attracted to him, Pleakley makes for an ugly, UGLY woman.


	11. Drakken' Around

Notes: From his one appearance, I've determined that 627's powers include those of Slushy, Sparky, telekinesis, mouth/paw plasma, and eye lasers. According to Jumba, excellent escape skills and basically being an improved Stitch (627 doesn't sink in water) fit in there somewhere.

Sorry for the wait, but I wanted to catch the new episodes and, ironically enough, the Lilo and Stitch/Kim Possible crossover.

Chapter 10: Drakken' Around

"It's alive!" Dr. Drakken cackled wickedly, the sound echoing throughout his lair. "ALIVE!"

This, however, was not really an accurate celebration, since Experiment 627 had never actually been dead. Rather, it had been unconscious for the past several hours while Drakken had used every bit of his supposedly genius brain to figure out the extremely complex inner workings of the creature.

It didn't even bother him so much that he hadn't completely understood everything he'd found in 627. What did matter was that he'd had enough exposure to DNAmy through outings and shared prison sentences to know for sure that 627's one weakness was gone. While the reddish-orange menace still delighted in destruction, he would no longer express that delight through laughter, or even smiling. In fact, most of the time, his face was frozen in something of a horrid grimace.

But that was a trivial side effect at best. Drakken now had a living, breathing chaos engine at his disposal, and he had every intention of using it. He had little to fear from Gantu or Professor Warren now. There had been failsafes installed in 627, ones that were eventually bypassed, and then modified to Drakken's own design. 627 would only obey him, or at least someone who had Drakken's approval. If Shego managed to get her act together, he might even consider adding her to the list.

At the moment, though, Experiment 627 was staring up at him in silence, awaiting orders.

Drakken smiled fiendishly. "The next thing to go is that name. You work for me now. From this day forth, you will be known as...Drakken, the Sequel!"

627 blinked, and in a show of remarkably good taste, stuck out his tongue.

Drakken sneered at him. "Fine! I'll call you Drak for short, but you WILL bear my name in battle!"

627 let out a low, rumbling growl, and it was some time before Drakken recognized this as acceptance.

"Yes! Well, come, Drak! We have a world to conquer!" Drakken strode through his lab with a wicked grin on his face, followed closely by his new assistant.

* * *

Kim Possible woke up in her bed, though she couldn't recall how she'd gotten there. The last thing she remembered was throwing up all over Lilo's aunt. After that, nothing.

Certainly she didn't remember owning a sheep, either, but sure enough, there was one in her lap, sleeping just as contentedly as Kim had been a moment ago. Now that she thought about it, Kim was pretty certain she hadn't felt so well-rested in a very long time.

There was a knock on the door as Lilo stuck her head in. "Oh, good! You're up! Jumba wasn't sure if the new timer would override Drowsy's powers."

"Another experiment?" Kim guessed, noticing what looked like a small alarm clock hanging from the sheep's neck.

"Yup! I thought you could use a good nap, since you had such a rough day."

"Thanks. Any word from Chewie yet?" Kim asked hopefully.

Lilo shook her head. "Sorry. And there's another problem. Jumba activated Stitch's homing beacon when he didn't come back. Gantu has him."

Kim's face fell. "Wasn't Ron with Stitch?"

"Afraid so," Lilo confirmed, holding out the Kimmunicator. "Wade says Ron's microchip is in the same location."

"And...Wade just volunteered that information?" Kim asked doubtfully.

"Not at first. But when Jumba offered to upgrade his computer, he got all giddy and said you wouldn't mind if we got to work while you were resting."

Kim smirked. "Sounds like Wade. Frankly, he's got the right idea. If we have to take on Gantu and the new Shego, we're going to need some upgrades, too. Unless, you know, you're actually an experiment, too."

Lilo grinned. "I WISH! Oh, and there's two men downstairs that want to talk to you. It's kinda weird, they're both wearing shades and suits, and they're both named Agent Smith..."

Kim laughed. "Oh, sounds like some of your Dad's friends from work. I know how to handle them."

"Good," Lilo replied. "They don't look like much fun, either. I mean, I showed them my best hula routine, and they didn't even clap!"

* * *

"Now make them do 'I'm A Little Teapot' again!"

Angel did not see the point in this, but with a wave of her antennae, it was done. She watched the three human females perform the odd song for the third time, and then turned to take in the huge smile on her mistress's face. Angel was a bit tired of the song herself, but if it made Bonnie happy, she could put up with it for a while longer.

Perhaps the real reason Angel was unhappy was that she'd used the power of her song again. She'd been able to tell right away that these people were Bonnie's family, and she thought they'd be just as agreeable as Bonnie was. However, the mother had been against the idea of having pets in the house, and the sisters...well, they'd just been jealous that Bonnie had a pet first...several, actually. Angel had merely stood by, at least until it dawned on her that the mother might separate her and her cousins from Bonnie. Then, without a second thought, she'd burst into song and brought the argument to an abrupt end. Far from being upset, Bonnie had so far thoroughly enjoyed that.

"That's enough for now," Bonnie decided as the song ended. "Send them to bed, Angel."

Angel did so, but not without some hesitation. In the past, people had used her solely because of her song. Now that she'd actually had the option of living without being a tool, she never wanted to be used against her will again. She liked Bonnie, and she was fairly certain that Bonnie liked her, but she wanted to be Bonnie's companion, not her tool.

She couldn't just say that, however. Bonnie liked getting her way, and Angel was still new enough where Bonnie might not have minded getting rid of her and her cousins.

Angel waited until Bonnie was about to go to bed before posing the question.

"Bonnie keep Angel?"

Bonnie paused in pulling back her blanket. "Thinking long term already? You're pretty smart, Angel."

That was not the answer Angel was looking for, so she asked again.

"Bonnie keep Angel?"

"I guess I could," Bonnie admitted thoughtfully. "You're smart enough not to go on the rug, and someone has to take care of you fuzzies. Anyway, you do match my wallpaper."

Angel lightly curled her antennae around Bonnie's wrist. "Bonnie love Angel? Always be nice?"

"Um, sure, okay." Bonnie patted Angel's head reassuringly. "So long as you always remember that you're my...um...dog." Looking a little uncertain, she climbed into bed. "Night, Angel."

Angel responded by scrambling onto the bed and burrowing beneath Bonnie's arm.

"You better not shed," Bonnie murmured half-heartedly, yawning a bit as she lightly stroked Angel's head with her fingers.

Angel purred happily and settled down to join her mistress in sleep.

* * *

Normally, Dr. Drakken would never attempt to rob a bank without Shego. It was possible, but not wise. Shego was intimidating, a vital factor during a bank robbery. Drakken's henchmen were big and thuggish, but the fact remained that they'd been outright laughed out of more than two banks in the past, and it was never happening again if he could help it.

Today was a new day, though. Today was the day of Drak.

The little monster had taken to bank robbing like a fish to water. The trick was to shoot off three different attacks as soon as you hit the door, in order to show them that you could adapt if the situation demanded it. Most people were suffiently impressed by the display and did as they were told, though.

So, for the first time that he could remember, Drakken found himself cruising down the street in a flashy car, surrounded by stolen cash, in broad daylight, with no fear of arrest. The last police car that dared followed them was still a burning wreck on the side of the freeway.

Drakken flashed a wide grin at his companion. "Well, my little friend, I think it's safe to say that our test drive was a complete success. What do you say to a celebratory joyride of random destruction?"

Drak simply nodded his agreement.

"Amazing, how easy it is to appreciate a sidekick that doesn't talk back," Drakken mused to himself. "Shego could learn a thing or two from you. Of course, I'd probably have to tinker with her brain first, too..." It wasn't an entirely unappealing idea, honestly. The hard part would be actually knocking Shego out first, but Drak could probably help with that if push came to shove, as it invariably did where Shego was involved.

Drakken was brought out of his fantasy by a loud screech as the car a couple of feet in front of him suddenly swerved sharply and went racing straight off of the road. Oddly enough, the screech continued to assualt his ears even when he was certain that the car had planted itself quite firmly in a ditch in the grass.

Deciding not to follow the other fellow's example, Drakken slammed on the brakes, even as he clapped his hands over his ears and tried to block out the horrible screech. As as afterthought, he turned to make sure Drak hadn't been thrown through the windshield, since it was all too likely that the terrible screech would've blocked out all other noises.

To his surprise, Drak was no longer in the passenger's seat, and was in fact currently perched on the hood of the car, his own mouth open wide, displaying several sharp teeth. And from the way his tongue was lashing, he was doing his best to imitate the screech, not that Drakken could tell the difference.

Suddenly, all the noise seemed to stop, and there was dead silence.

Then something pale blue scrambled onto the hood next to Drak. It seemed pleased to see him, as was evident by the big grin on it's unnaturally wide mouth (which was also filled with several sharp teeth).

Drak began growling at it, occasionally pointing at Drakken and then himself, before he climbed back into the car, followed quickly by his new friend.

Realization crept into Drakken's mind as he stared at the blue creature. He was staring at another Experiment...and unless he was mistaken, it had been making that awful noise the whole time. He wasn't sure whether or not he should be happy about that. He took another long look at the Experiment, determined it was most likely female from the way it was batting its eyelashes at him, and figured that as long she followed his orders, she would be a welcome addition.

"You, I will call Shriek," Drakken declared, hoping she wouldn't disagree.

The Experiment grinned, and, to Drakken's horror, opened her mouth. But, she simply let out a brief, yet nerve-rattling yip, and then shut her large mouth, smiling again.

"Good girl," Drakken sighed, patting her head. He jumped a bit as Shriek leaned towards him, still wary of her many teeth, but she only laid her head against his leg and went to sleep. It wasn't that big a surprise, Shego almost always claimed she needed to lay down for a bit after she'd screamed at him.

* * *

"Well, this is...odd," Kim said after a long moment.

Lilo shook her head. "Not really. Stuff doesn't have to be valuable for Bonnie and Clyde to steal it. Just moderately challenging."

"I guess that explains why they'd steal a half-finished satellite from the Space Center," Kim replied, staring at the black and white photos the Agents Smith had provided. "But I can't imagine what DNAmy is going to do with it."

"You said she was into genetic experimentation, right? Maybe she's going to create some kind of signal that turns people into animal zombies."

Kim blinked. "Um...I was thinking more along the lines of a signal that would attract the other experiments."

Lilo crossed her arms over chest, looking a bit miffed that Kim didn't agree with her. "I SUPPOSE that's a possibility," she admitted at last.

Kim sighed, debating whether or not she had patience enough to try and wear down Lilo's pride when they were loudly interrupted by what sounded like a sonic boom...from down the hallway.

"I didn't do it!" Lilo instinctively cried at once, showing Kim her empty hands.

Kim stared at her. "I can see that." She shook her head and rushed down the hall, slamming open the door to the den. "DAD! Are you-"

"Amazing!" Mr. Dr. Possible gasped, clutching his chest in excitement.

Kim stopped short, deciding not to ask why his hair was standing on end, or why he was bound to his chair by several lengths of thick rope. She got the answer soon enough, as she noticed Jumba holding the same experiment that had turned into a black hole on her earlier.

"Do I even want to know what you were doing in here?"

"Oh, Kimmie cub! Our friend Dr. Jukeeba was just showing me how this astounding little creature works. Did you see-"

"I've seen," Kim assured him, taking Holio from Jumba and tickling his belly. Holio squirmed in her arms and belched up a few important-looking papers before sighing contentedly.

"They weren't that important," Dr. Possible replied, noticing his daughter's annoyed expression. "Anyway, we must make some sacrifices in the name of scientific research."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Lilo, can you put him somewhere, please?" she asked, holding out Holio. "I thought you said you had them trained?"

"I do!" Lilo cried indignantly. "It's JUMBA I'm still working on..."

Kim aimed an accusing look at the supposedly former mad scientist.

Jumba simply shrugged. "Is as Possible Doctor says," he agreed. "Sacrifices for science, eh?"

"Okay, you two aren't allowed to play together anymore," Kim decided. "In fact, no more playing with people anywhere remotely near your own IQs, unless it's going to help us beat the bad guys and save Ron, Chewie, and Stitch. Middleton is in enough trouble as it is."

"Actually, your whole family's nothing but geniuses," Lilo pointed out. "Maybe I should just take Jumba and Pleakley to our house. My, um, Dad should know about Gantu and Shego teaming up. Jumba might even have some plasma-resistant technology lying around."

Kim nodded. "If he doesn't, I'm sure between him and Wade, they'll come up with something."

* * *

Ron shuddered as his captor glared at him. "Quit looking at me like I'm a free burrito!"

"As if I would bother to eat you," Gantu muttered.

Ron sighed in relief.

"You might make a good toothpick, though."

Ron whimpered and slunk back against the wall of his cell. "I'm warning you! I haven't showered in at least...um...ten years!"

"That might explain why you're attracting large rodents."

Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket. "Hey!" he shouted, waving a tiny pink paw angrily.

"I'll have you know that it was natural chemistry that attracted Rufus to me, and vice versa!" Ron declared proudly.

Gantu shook his head. "Talk all you want. Chemistry won't save you now. In fact, we're counting on the fact that Kim Possible will. At least, she'll try. And when she does, I'll make sure she gets a cell right across from you, so she can share in the hopelessness of your situation."

"You don't have a whole lot of friends, do you?" Ron guessed. "Kinda seem like a buzzkill from where I'm standing."

"Let me put it in terms even you can understand, Earther." Gantu leaned closer, narrowing his eyes. "From where I'm standing, I win, and you lose."

"Y'know, I'm kinda glad this weird alien glass prevents me from smelling your breath," Ron replied, daringly walking up to the glass. "But as bad as it is, I bet it doesn't even compare to the combined might of liver and onions on garlic bread."

Gantu blinked. "What?"

"Oh, sorry. Let me put it terms YOU can understand, Shark Man. You've been SKUNKED!"

Before Gantu knew what was happening, a foul stench invaded his nose, and he dropped to the floor like an extremely large rock.

Ron grinned as Chewie dropped from the ceiling, landing on Gantu's chest. "And to think I once said that stuff could never be useful."

Chewie gagged slightly and shook his head. "Yeah, well, you still owe me BIG, kid. I don't eat liver for just anyone." He scrambled over to the cell and rapidly punched in a code on the keypad. Seconds later, the glass let out a slight hiss as it slid to one side.

"Chewmeister, you rock!" Ron cheered, the sentiments echoed energetically by Rufus.

"Nice plan, boys," said a familiar voice. "Almost worthy of Kimmie. But I wonder what you were thinking of doing when you ran into me?"

Ron's face paled as he finally noticed Shego blocking the exit. Perhaps more importantly, he also noticed the two experiments on her arms. "That can't be good. Um...any ideas, Chewman?"

Chewie gulped. "Just one. You won't like it, but you'd probably like being burned to a crisp even less."

Ron swallowed nervously. "You're going to tell me to get back in the cell, aren't you?"

"Right after I do."

"Thought so." Ron cleared his throat and aimed a somewhat courageous look at Shego. "I should tell you that I've been trained in the lethal art of Monkey Kung Fu."

Shego smirked, looking amused. "Please, Stoppable. If I only learned one thing from our mutual pal Monty, it was that. Try again."

"I...have really bad breath on my side?"

Shego simply raised her arms, sending two balls of plasma flying just over Ron's shoulders, close enough so he could feel the intense heat coming off of them. He flung himself to the floor a bit too late anyway.

"Can your bad breath do that?" Shego asked, pointing.

Ron followed her gaze to the wall, where two smoking holes awaited him.  
"Not that I'm aware of."

"Didn't think so." Shego glared at him. "Get in the cell."

Ron laughed weakly. "Getting in the cell...right, Chewie?" It turned out to be a useless question, since when Ron started for the cell, Chewie was already inside waiting for him, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

In the next cell over, Stitch rolled his eyes and sighed. Something told him they'd be here a lot longer than he'd originally hoped. But at least Gantu and Shego were here, instead of out there with Lilo and Kim...for now.

* * *

"So, boys. Any ideas on how we're going to save our friends?" Kim asked.

"Well, I have been working on some plasma gear for you, Kim," Wade admitted from her Kimmunicator. "But, um, aliens are a little out of my league. At least, until I get some more information."

"Am having very bad idea," Jumba said (Wade had given him a spare Kimmunicator so they could keep in touch). "Very, VERY bad idea."

Kim frowned. "And you're telling me this because?"

"Is bad idea that can save friends. But very, VERY dangerous idea."

"Go on," Kim said hesitantly.

"Have just the genius experiment for this task! But is very, VERY risky, unleasing it on Earth. Could put whole planet in terrible danger."

"And yet it can save our friends?" Kim asked doubtfully.

"Most certainly, Kim Possible! But genius experiment...eh...difficult to control. Not so well-behaved as others. Is, how you say, wild and unruly, yes? Must be restrained by special collar at all times."

"And does this experiment have a name?"

"Ah. Little girl has never had extreme horror of meeting this genius experiment. But is coded by me. Is Illegal Genetic Experiment 607. Was inspired by your friend's small, pink rodent. Reminded me of 607."

"You mean this totally dangerous experiment," Kim said slowly, "looks like Rufus?"

"Little bigger, much nastier, but is true."

Kim considered that for a long moment. "Well, that's...convenient."

* * *

Next Chapter: Jumba brings out Experiment 607 in order to save Ron, Chewie, and Stitch. But what horrors will come to be when the experiment gets loose?

Endnote: Rufus is NOT Experiment 607. He's a naked mole rat blessed with Mystical Monkey Power and extraordinary luck, not an illegal alien genetic experiment. That's my story and I'm sticking to it!

Reviews!

Eternal Sidekick

The loyalties of various experiments will play an important role, as you already know. In some cases, they'll even adapt to or share the nature of their owners (as you saw with Shego).

I try to be descriptive with experiments, because there are so many of them and some have similar appearances.

Angel and Bonnie are used to getting their way. Angel, however, is slowly learning that she doesn't always have to manipulate her cousins and people with her powers to do so. Whether she can teach Bonnie the same remains to be seen.

* * *

Shkspr1048

Common misconception. Angel's power is actually to turn experiments evil. She does have the additional ability to make Jumba evil as well (he doesn't really count as "people"), but I assume that's because he created the experiments using his own DNA in some form. Just a theory of mine, though. Anyway, Angel can't turn people evil in the show, or she would've brainwashed Lilo from the start to get her way. Although it might be that she can only turn things BACK to evil, since that would apply to Jumba and the Experiments made before her. And Ron, incidentally. But no plans for it at the moment.

* * *

qtpie235

Nani and David don't usually get too involved in the experiment hunting, so I saw no reason for them to get involved here. As a social worker (and ex-CIA), Cobra is capable of looking after Lilo. And, well, there's going to need to be a LOT of cover-ups before this story is done.

* * *

Psycho King

Hey, I'm not the one who tried to pass Rufus off as an experiment. How's THAT for meshing, huh? If he had been, it would mean that Kim and Lilo were always destined to meet...and mesh. So personally I refuse to believe it. And don't worry, currently I plan on 607 being the last experiment I use in this story.

* * *

Columbia's Hat

I had no idea. I just remembered who created the sandwich. I'm pretty sure it was an Earl...not a guy named Earl, but a guy with a title of Earl. Or maybe it was a chef that presented a sandwich TO the Earl and named it after him, I forget which.


	12. Monster Unleashed

Note: This chapter ended up much longer than I expected, so I'm splitting it. So you don't get to see 607 cut loose just yet, but if it's any consolation, another Experiment does.

Chapter 11: Monster Unleashed

Kim Possible finished the last of her peas and took a deep breath before looking at each of her parents.

"Mom? Dad? We need to talk."

"What is it, Kimmie?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Well...you know how you like me to call first if I'm going to be leaving the continent?"

"I seem to remember that rule, yes," Mr. Possible replied.

Kim bit her lip. "I might have to go a bit farther in the near future. As in tonight. Jumba says it might not be humanly possible to save Ron, Stitch, and Chewie now, even for Lilo and me. So he'd like some assurance...or insurance...as to our safety and success."

"Another of his dogs?" Mrs. Possible guessed. "What does that have to do with you leaving the continent?"

"I was getting to that, Mom. See, this dog? He's...in a black hole."

"You mean the one that turns into a black hole, Kimmie cub?"

"No, Dad. This one is actually locked INSIDE a black hole. Jumba has another dog that can locate it, but he thinks I'm the best person to make sure everything goes smoothly with transporting it. He says it needs constant supervision."

"Well, I certainly agree with that," Mrs. Possible sighed. "Although I can't say I look forward to the idea of you handling it yourself, Kimmie. But I know how much Ron means to you, so I know there's no point in trying to talk you out of it."

"I'd feel better if I knew you weren't doing this alone," Mr. Possible said with a frown. "Part of why we were always willing to let you go before was that you had Ronald to help you out."

"I wouldn't be totally alone," Kim pointed out. "But we can't send too many people in, to be safe. Lilo is staying behind in case she has to come after me for some reason. And Jumba is an expert on black hole technology, so he has to stay in case the hole closes early and needs to be reopened."

"We could go!" Tim and Jim cried at once.

"Absolutely not," Mrs. Possible replied.

"No fair!" Tim complained. "This is already Kim's second black hole!"

"I didn't exactly have a choice the first time," Kim reminded him. "And really, I don't now. I can't just leave Ron in the hands of a man-shark, and if one of Jumba's dogs can get past him, going into a black hole to get him is worth it."

"But we can help!" Jim insisted. "Lilo promised we could!"

Kim sighed in frustration. It didn't surprise her at all that Lilo had neglected to mention that particular promise. "We'll talk after I get back, tweebs. The only human going into the black hole is me."

* * *

Dr. Drakken yawned as he stepped into his lair. He'd been out all night celebrating his newfound power, and now felt he'd earned himself a decent morning nap.

All thoughts of napping vanished from his mind when he found Shego at her usual seat in front of the computer, her feet propped up on the console. She was filing her nails, also an old habit. The only difference was the presence of Plasmoid on her shoulder, and Splodyhead in her lap.

"Hey, Dr. D," Shego said casually, not even looking up from her nails. "Long night, huh?"

"Shego," Drakken muttered coolly. "I see you have plenty of time for relaxation, despite not having caught any new experiments."

"I've got a whole new outlook these days," Shego chuckled. "And the way I see it, I'm taking two new captures back to Gantu. Specifically, your two."

"If you think I owe you anything-"

"I was thinking I'd just take them, actually." Shego stood up and stretched her arms over her head. "I mean, you were supposed to deliver 627 anyway, and I figure the other one is just interest. So if you hand them over, I might not tell Gantu that you were out partying."

"I'm not taking orders from Gantu or you, Shego," Drakken snarled. "I think my little friends would agree that it's time I downsized a bit. I don't need three sidekicks, after all."

Shego laughed. "You're firing ME? Well, that saves me the trouble of quitting. But don't think for a second I won't be taking my severance out of your scrawny blue butt."

Drakken tensed up as Shego took a step forward, but then he noticed that she hadn't bothered to arm herself with her experiments.

Shego noticed the direction of his gaze. "Y'know, these little guys aren't too different from people, Dr. D. They respect power, especially if you've got plenty of it. And I'm betting once your pals see me beat you down without any help, they'll want to switch sides."

Drakken's eyes widened, and he began to order Drak to aid him. But the order died in his throat when he saw that Drak and Shriek had backed up, apparently intending to only observe. He swallowed hard, wondering how Shego might react to begging. The answer came faster than he would've preferred, as he turned to find Shego's mercifully unlit fist heading straight for his nose.

Shego sighed as Drakken dropped like a rock. "Sorry, Dr. D, but like I told you a thousand times, it's just business."

* * *

"Let's go over your equipment one more time," Lilo said.

Kim nodded. "Space suit, emergency rocket pack, restraining collar, bottled water, bag full of cupcakes, and one key."

"And your experiment pods?"

Kim pointed to each one in turn. "Swirly is going to hypnotize 607 so it'll behave. Phoon will make sure I don't get stuck anywhere. Finder will find 607. And Holio's going to eat us all."

"And if you're not back in an hour, I get come in after you. So, we're all set!" Lilo exclaimed.

"You seem a little too excited about that possibility, Lilo."

"Sorry. But I like helping you! You're cooler than my big sister, and you don't act like all the experiments are imaginary monsters."

"They're pretty hard to ignore. Are you sure we shouldn't wait for Jumba?"

"Nope, he's busy working with Wade. Besides, he showed me exactly how to start off. Don't worry, I practiced ten times already."

Kim was tempted to ask how many times Lilo had gotten it right out of the ten, but held her tongue out of respect.

Lilo turned to Holio and spoke in an odd language that Kim had heard Jumba call Standard Galactic. It just sounded like a lot of clicking to Kim, but apparently Holio understood it, because he transformed his body into a swirling black hole.

"Remember, one hour!" Lilo shouted over the roar.

Kim nodded before taking a step forward, and was instantly pulled into the dark vortex.

Lilo checked the clock on the wall. "Think I'll go see if Jim and Tim know how to pass an hour."

* * *

"So...now what?" Ron asked.

Chewie sighed. "Now, we sit here."

Ron shook his head. "No, I meant what do we do for an encore? The next escape attempt?"

"You obviously don't know Gantu very well. He's probably rigged the whole room to knock us flat if we get out again. At the least, guns with our DNA in them so they only aim at us."

Ron swallowed loudly. "Sounds a bit excessive."

Chewie shrugged. "Well, it's necessary for an experiment created by Jumba. And even then there are ways around it...if we could get through the glass, anyway."

"I don't suppose you happen to have any telekinetic powers?"

"I must've left them in my other fur," Chewie replied dryly.

"Okay, well...teleportation? Shapeshifting? Heat vision?"

"You know what, let's see YOU develop some powers on the spot!" Chewie snapped.

Ron opened his mouth to point out that he didn't HAVE any super powers, then shut it, looking thoughtful.

"Oh, great. You're actually going to TRY it?" Chewie asked in disbelief.

"Shut up for a second. And think of cheese."

"Cheese? What-"

"THINK OF CHEESE!"

Chewie rolled his eyes and began counting off cheeses in his head, which was actually a pastime of his. He had reached a hundred and three when something behind him exploded. Whirling around, he was shocked to see Ron standing outside of the cell, wielding a blue-black sword as what had once been large guns trickled to the floor in pieces.

"Ah, the power of cheese," Ron sighed, staring fondly at the sword.

"Oh, NO WAY!" Chewie cried, rushing out of the cell. "I KNOW cheese, and there's no cheese in the universe that can do THAT!"

"Relax, dude. It's totally a figure of speech. The sword has nothing to do with cheese. I just associate the sword with cheese."

Chewie stared at him. "Because?"

Ron blinked. "You know."

"I promise you I don't."

Ron made cutting motions with his hand. "Cut the cheese?"

Chewie continued to stare at him.

"It's like a mantra."

"So...and stop me if I'm wrong here...you think about cutting cheese, and the sword comes out of...where, exactly?"

"Hard to say. It's not painful, if that's what you're thinking. Hard to do, though. Unless I'm thinking about cheese."

"So...this...cheese sword...what else can it do?"

"Stop calling it a cheese sword, it's the Lotus Blade. When a sword can appear out of thin air, you give it respect. Now, we could either hold a forum on swords and cheeses, or we can get Stitch out."

Ron proceeded to hack his way into Stitch's cell with little trouble, after which they ran into a slight problem.

"The sword can't cut through the door. Or the walls," Ron reported glumly after several tries.

"Why not?" Chewie demanded.

"Why do you and your enemies have to come from space? The mystic sword makers may have been great, but they were from THIS planet! They probably didn't think to make a sword that could cut through EVERY alien metal!"

"Oh, so now it's my fault? I didn't make the ship!"

Stitch cleared his throat loudly, then pointed to Ron's pocket. "Special sauce," he rasped.

Ron frowned. "Dude, this is no time for-"

"Special sauce!" Stitch repeated. "Melt door!"

"Okay, but I think there's some stuff even Diablo sauce can't handle," Ron muttered, digging a few packets out of his pocket.

However, Stitch didn't squirt the sauce on the door. Instead, he tossed the packets into his mouth and began chewing furiously.

"You're gonna regret that," Ron said, shaking his head.

Stitch turned to the door, twisted his face horribly, and then spat a scarlet mixture of Diablo sauce and his own saliva onto the door. Instantly, smoke began pouring off the door as it melted to the ground.

"Dude! SICK AND WRONG! And yet COOL!" Ron cheered. "Now we can get out of here and-"

Stitch shook his head. "Save cousins! Shego!"

"I don't think they want to be saved, Cuz," Chewie replied. "I mean, I'm no expert with the whole 'one true place' thing, but what if they want to be with her?"

Stitch didn't look happy at the possibility, but he wouldn't budge until Ron and Chewie agreed with his plan.

* * *

Experiment 607 woke up to a heavenly aroma surrounding him. Opening his eyes, he was thrilled to find the smell was coming from several small objects that had been placed around him. He had no idea what they were, but they looked tasty, and a quick bite proved them to be so. In seconds, he'd devoured the whole lot and was eagerly looking for more.

What he found instead, however, was a stranger, staring at him intently.

"Well, you do look a little like Rufus. But the spikes kinda ruin the image."

Deciding he didn't care for the stranger's tone, Experiment 607 drew himself to his full height, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Now, Swirly!" the stranger cried, whipping out a small, green creature from behind her back.

Experiment 607 only had time to blink as he fell victim to Swirly's hypnotic gaze. Any thoughts of attacking instantly faded from his mind.

"Now," the stranger said quietly, "you're going to help me save my friends."

"Save friends," Experiment 607 murmured, nodding his agreement.

"Great. So I'll just unlock-"

Experiment 607 ignored her as the first spike on his back flashed bright green. In an instant, he vanished from his cage and reappeared at the stranger's feet.

"Or you could just do that." The stranger bent down and slipped a small, metal collar over his neck. "I'm Kim. We'll have to think of a name for you on the way."

Experiment 607 reappeared on her shoulder. "Friends," he repeated, a determined look in his eyes.

"One track mind, huh? I like that."

Experiment 607 stared at her blankly.

"Uh...I mean, good illegal genetic experiment. Have another cupcake!"

* * *

"You want me to go where?" Bonnie asked again.

Angel pouted a bit more for effect. "Back to lady's lab."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I have school this morning."

"Lab more important," Angel insisted. "Find cousins. Bonnie promise."

"Angel, the squad is practicing today! I can't just ditch!"

"Bonnie promise," Angel repeated sadly.

For a long moment, Bonnie said nothing. Finally, she sighed. "Okay. We'll go to the lab. BUT! I will NOT be late for squad practice under ANY circumstances! So when I say it's time to go, it's time to go. Understand?"

Angel nodded eagerly. "Lab now, squad later."

"When?" Bonnie demanded.

"When Bonnie say."

"Okay, then. NOW we can go." Bonnie scooped up Angel and headed for the door. "You're just lucky I don't make you pay for gas. That lab isn't exactly local, you know."

As if in response, Angel's antennae rubbed together, and a black limo instantly pulled up in front of them.

"Don't think riding in style is going to make me forget about practice," Bonnie warned.

Angel blinked innocently at her.

"Come on, Bonnie!" Tara called, sticking her head out of the limo's roof. "There's a little fridge and everything!"

Bonnie stared at Angel. "Oh, you're very good. But we're still going to practice."

Angel sulked at that, but couldn't help brightening a bit as Bonnie petted her head affectionately.

* * *

Gantu's beady blue eyes narrowed as he stared at the monitor before him. On it, Ron Stoppable, 626, and 625 were trying to work their way into the upper levels of the ship. They were prevented, for the moment, by the ultra-thick blast doors that Gantu had activated upon realizing they'd escaped their cells again.

Gantu was not so foolish as to believe that this would hold them forever. Between the extraordinary luck of Kim Possible's sidekick and the supercomputer brain of 626, they were bound to come up with something in at least an hour.

"Anything good on, Gantu?" Shego asked from behind him as she entered the room.

"Kim Possible's sidekick is nearly as resourceful as she is. He can't seem to stay in his cell. I've blocked off the lower level, but he and the two trogs still need to be dealt with."

"Well, I've brought something to cheer you up. Two of them, actually. Oh, and Dr. D has resigned from our little group."

Something of a smile crossed Gantu's face briefly as he noticed Drak and Shriek at her feet. "As you said he would."

Shego shrugged, smiling wickedly. "Sometimes these things just happen. Not my fault if they happen to go my way."

"Let's hope they continue to. Kim Possible and Lilo are still out there."

"That may not be a problem much longer," Shego replied. "While I was in Dr. D's lab, I came across some old plans of his. Now at the time, they were ultimately worthless, but Plasmoid seems to think we can do something with them. They'd make our plan a whole lot easier, anyway."

"Really?" Gantu asked. "Tell me more."

"It's more a combination of two good ideas that Dr. D managed to foul up: clones and syntho-drones."

"As I recall, you weren't too fond of either."

"Well, I'm not, but hear me out. Plasmoid thinks we should combine the two. But instead of using goop like Dr. D did, we'd use plasma. We wouldn't need to catch Lilo and Kim in the act. We could just frame them with our own plasma clones and 627. We'd only need the two, and Dr. D had most of the process automated to save time and effort. Even better, we could build in remote activated detonators, in case we need to scrap them in a hurry. All that's left is to get a genetic sample from-"

"Don't bother," Gantu interrupted. "I collected a few hairs from Kim Possible's restraints. As for Lilo, she seems to do nothing but shed when she's here."

Shego nodded approvingly. "You, uh...do a lot of cloning?"

Gantu sighed. "No. But you work with a mad scientist hamster long enough, and collecting samples of everything becomes second nature."

* * *

"You went into a black hole for him?" Tim asked in complete disbelief.

"Couldn't you have just spent ten bucks at Smarty Mart for another naked mole rat?" Jim added, poking Experiment 607 a bit.

"Stop that!" Kim swatted her brothers and their curious fingers, before returning 607 to the safety of her shoulder. "He has feelings, even when hypnotized. And nobody I know likes to be poked!"

"But he's basically Rufus with spikes. What's he going to do that another Rufus couldn't?"

"A lot more, according to Jumba. All the more reason not to mess with him. He already had a bad attitude, and that's why we had to hypnotize him. So no making it worse!"

Tim stared critically at the experiment. "It's not too late, Kim. If you ask us really nice, we'll spot you the ten bucks."

"OUT!" Kim shouted, glaring at their rapidly retreating backs. She sighed and placed 607 on her bed. "Sorry about that. They're...well, vermin, to be frank. Just ignore them. I'm sure you're a lot more powerful than you look. And even if you weren't, I'd still have faith. After some of things I've seen Rufus pull off, I'll never doubt the usefulness of anything that can fit in my pocket. Um, not that you're a thing, I mean. I just...uh...cupcake! Bet you'd like...oh, shoot. We're out of cupcakes."

As Kim frantically searched the bottom of her once full sack of cupcakes, she neglected to notice that one of 607's spikes had vanished, and the second was slowly sinking into his spine, until it was no longer visible. The last spike began the same process, but was interrupted when Kim gave up her search.

"That's right! I promised you a name, didn't I?"

The final spike stopped halfway into 607's spine.

"Oh, but I'm not really good with names. How about...uh...Ben?"

607 blinked slowly.

"I know, I know, it's totally old. But you are a rat, kinda. And it needs to be short, in case I have to call you in a hurry. And, well, we can make it work. You'll be Ben...my friend Ben!"

The last spike slowly emerged until it reached its original length.

"Friend Ben," 607 murmured.

"That's right!" Kim said excitedly. "You like it?"

"Friend Ben," 607 repeated, as if agreeing.

"Great! Now, we're out of cupcakes, but I bet you'd like a cookie, huh?" Kim stretched out her hand. "C'mon, Ben!"

607 vanished and reappeared in Kim's hand.

"Good boy, Ben!" Kim patted his head. "You can have all the cookies you want."

"Ben want all cookies," he replied seriously.

Kim paused. "Um...sure, okay. Maybe you ARE related to Rufus."

* * *

Bonnie had figured out right away that Angel was a natural born leader. Normally, that would've been a problem, but in this case, it was one of the many qualities that Bonnie appreciated in her pet. However, up to that point, Angel had at least been remotely near the fuzzies and/or people she was ordering around.

So when Bonnie found out that a large portion of DNAmy's lab had been transformed into a gigantic satellite overnight, apparently at Angel's request, she began to get a little concerned. If Angel could do that all the way from Bonnie's house, there was no telling how far her power of persuasion might reach when she really wanted it to.

Bonnie decided to keep her opinion to herself, though, as she watch various fuzzies scampering back and forth to put the finishing touches on the satellite. She didn't exactly have proof that they were doing anything illegal, but it was pretty obvious they didn't have any money, and there was no way Middleton Space Center was just throwing out old satellites (Bonnie had, in what she considered a very dark period of her life, been forced into the Rocket Booster program by her mother, where Dr. James Possible had made it very clear that he was a firm believer in recycling space junk).

Yet another lesson Bonnie had unknowingly taken from that program was that there were no stupid questions, except the ones that went unasked, and therefore went unanswered. So, gathering her courage, Bonnie marched over to where Angel was curled up in a pink ball on the couch.

"Angel, we need to talk."

The furry mass unrolled at once, revealing a yawning Angel. Upon noticing her owner, Angel automatically began to emit soothing purring noises, curling one of her long antennae around Bonnie's wrist. It was almost as if she were doing something wrong and didn't want to be punished (Bonnie recognized this largely because she had practically invented that technique, though she'd never had antennae to work with, and had way too much dignity to ever be caught purring).

"Yeah, that's real nice, but what is that for?" Bonnie demanded, pointing at the satellite.

For a moment, Angel looked as if she were going to lie outright (again, something Bonnie easily recognized from personal experience). But then, she sighed and released Bonnie's wrist. "Calling," she said at last.

"If you're about to tell me that you're going to phone home..."

Angel shook her head. "Calling cousins," she explained. "Cousins hear and come to Angel."

"And...how many cousins are we talking about, exactly?"

"Six hundred twenty-six," Angel replied without missing a beat.

"Oh," Bonnie said in a trembling voice. "Is that all?"

Angel tilted her head slightly. "Bonnie cold?" She leapt lightly into Bonnie's arms and nuzzled her owner's neck.

"No, just really, really freaked out," Bonnie muttered, hugging Angel tightly.

"Bonnie want Tara?" Angel asked, her antennae rising to summon the girl.

"Wait," Bonnie said as something clicked in her mind. "All of you fuzzies have powers. So what does Tara's bird do?"

Angel frowned. "Bonnie don't want to know."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "Tell me."

* * *

"Okay, no matter how incredible these Philly cheese steak subs are, we still need to get out of here," Ron noted with his mouth full.

"I wholly agree," Chewie replied, "and I'll get right on that. After this last bite."

"Dude, you've been swallowing them whole since you started."

"I mean what I said," Chewie answered, practically inhaling another sandwich and swallowing noisily.

"I'll make a deal with you. You stop asking where I pull the Lotus Blade from, and I'll stop asking how you seem to pull sandwich ingredients out of your fur."

"Sounds reasonable enough," Chewie agreed. "By the way, what's the plan again?"

"It's a work in progress," Ron offered hesitantly.

"So we're planning a plan."

"Yes."

"Wonderful."

"Isn't it, though?"

The pair stared at each other uncomfortably for a moment.

"I guess we could ask him," Ron said at last.

Chewie looked at Stitch, who was licking the remains of his own sandwich off of the floor. "I still have trouble dealing with the fact that he's the brains of this outfit."

"I try not to judge based solely on appearances. I mean, when I first saw you, I assumed you were a walking food trap."

"But...that's true," Chewie pointed out.

"Oh. Well, yeah. But when I first saw Stitch-"

"Please, kid. Everyone is ALWAYS right about him, no matter what they think."

"The point is, I try not to judge!" Ron insisted.

"Good luck with that. And on that note, I have a plan."

"I'm all ears."

"I create a sandwich consisting entirely of rotten meat. Then I burn it to a crisp. Then I feed it to Cuz here, and-."

Ron interrupted him. "I'm pretty sure that's animal cruelty. Or maybe food cruelty."

"Let me finish. Then he ralphs it all up."

"Tell me there's a point to all that."

"The smell gradually fills the entire ship. Gantu and Shego have no choice but to figure out where it's coming from. They come in here, and-"

"And beat the snot out of us for stinking up the ship?"

Chewie deflated. "Seemed like a better idea in my head."

Ron sighed. "Yeah, well, I'm more for plans that don't get the snot beat out of us. So when you hatch one of those, I'm willing to listen. And we did agree that it was someone else's turn to think of one, since I came up with the last working plan."

Stitch raised his head and began to growl threateningly.

Ron backed up. "What'd I say?"

"Nothing. That's the 'oh crap' growl," Chewie explained.

Before Ron could ask, the thick, metallic doors beyond them slid open, admitting Shego and a growling Experiment 627 into the room.

"Oh crap," Ron whispered.

"Told you."

Shego smirked at them. "Glad to see you boys managed to entertain yourselves while I was gone. But now, I think it's my turn to be entertained. 627? Amuse me."

627 instantly sprouted four additional arms from his sides as he advanced, baring his sharp teeth.

"I don't suppose you can grow extra arms?" Ron asked.

"Not without some mild discomfort," Chewie replied.

"What...ARE YOU KIDDING ME? GROW THEM RIGHT NOW OR WE'RE IN FOR SOME MAJOR DISCOMFORT!"

Sighing, Chewie concentrated, and two more arms emerged from his body.

Both of them were holding slices of bread.

Ron shook his head. "What are you going to do, EAT him?"

Chewie glared at Ron. "You see his mouth, and you say that out loud? Are you TRYING to give him ideas?"

Stitch rolled his eyes and shoved them both out of the way as 627 tackled him, sending them rolling and wrestling across the floor.

"Feel free to jump in and help him!" Ron shouted.

Chewie snorted. "And how exactly are you going to handle Shego by yourself?"

"Uh...well...I could break out the old Stoppable charm and-"

Shego narrowed her eyes. "Unless 'the old Stoppable charm' is actually some sort of blunt, heavy object, I think you better help."

Ron laughed nervously. "Right. I'll just be over there. Helping." He turned around in time to catch a face full of blue fur as Stitch slammed into his head.

Chewie bit his lip. "If I had just kept my big mouth shut, I could be home right now, eating a naco." He yelped as 627 picked him up and began packing his squirming body into a tight little ball.

627 waited until Ron was struggling to his feet before throwing Chewie at top speed, nailing Ron's left ankle and sending him to the floor again.

"Total dodgeball flashback," Ron moaned.

"Let me guess: you got picked last?" Chewie asked.

"Nope. But only because KP always picked me first."

"If we ever see her again, be sure to tell her she's a great friend."

"Remind me again after my head stops spinning."

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be cleaning your room right now, Lilo?" Pleakley demanded from the doorway.

"In a minute," Lilo muttered, frowning at Jumba's portable Experiment database. "I'm reading up on 607."

"You know, if you spend all your time reading about monsters, you could very well turn into one! That's what happens to bad little girls who don't clean their rooms!"

"Please, Pleakley. If that was true, I'd already be...hey! Are you implying that I'm a monster?"

"If the sandals with space for five toes fits!"

"At least I don't need three of them," Lilo mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that, young lady! We'll see how mouthy you are when you skip dessert tonight!"

Lilo tuned Pleakley out as she came across some new information in Jumba's notes. "Jumba didn't say anything about spikes! I've got to warn Kim!"

"About what?" Pleakley asked as Lilo hopped up and ran past him.

"607!" Lilo shouted as she ran down the hall and into the living room, where Jumba was watching TV.

"Ha ha!" Jumba chuckled, giving Lilo his full attention. "Already mere mention of genius experiment's name is inspiring terror, yes?"

"Jumba, you never told us about the spikes!" Lilo cried, tugging on his massive leg.

"Do not worry, little girl. Restraining collar prevents 607's final spike from activating. Without this, he cannot manipulate fabric of space-time continuum."

"But the spikes activate when he gets mad! So if he gets mad three times-"

"607 will not get mad thrice. I personally warned Possible Kim that he must remain happy at all times. Experiment 383's mind control acts as second defense. So you see, impossible for 607 to be too dangerous."

"But Swirly can only make 607 obey the first command he hears, and I told Kim to make him help her save Stitch and Ron, not say he couldn't get mad!"

"Is very bad, little girl," Jumba admitted with a frown. "607 is both naturally disagreeable and fiercely independent. Mind control can only hope to suppress one, but not both for very long. We must find Possible Kim at once, before is too late."

* * *

Next Chapter: Gantu and Shego roll out the plasma clones.

* * *


End file.
